Blood Rites II
by Teoryn
Summary: Karai has left Leonardo a parting gift, well two to be exact. Now Leonardo has to deal with becoming a father while Karai is in a race against time for her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles and I am not making any money off this story. Also, I nicked the names Kimiko and Kensei from 'Heroes' but not the characters.

A/N Summery: So two out of three people went for option 2 so that is what I am going to write. The babies belong to Leo and Karai. Unbeknownst to Karai she has her own mutation in her DNA. With the birth of the children it has triggered this mutation and now she is dying. Unsure what to do she sends her children away to Leonardo while she continues her search for her birth father who may be the only person able to save her. The introduction of the children offers to turn Leo's neat and orderly world upside down as he deals what none of the brothers ever thought possible. Takes off right where the other story stopped. BTW, I live for reviews, makes me write faster so if you like please leave one! (-: I am always looking for criticism as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing, thanks!

* * *

Blood Rites II

Leo watched the two infants as they settled back down, crying only because they had been exposed to the chilly night air. As they found new warmth in their own closeness the children seemed to appease themselves. Leo gently placed the blanket back over the huddled forms. As he stood back up he looked about himself in hopes that he would find the ninja but there was nothing, even his senses told him that he was alone.

"Damn Karai," he didn't really know what cursing Karai was achieving but for once in his life he had no idea what to do. All his skills as a leader and a warrior did nothing to serve him now when faced with what he had never thought possible. What would his brothers say?

April, the name came to him like a bright epiphany in dark hollows of his uncertainty. He would take the infants to her, surly she would have some idea as to what he should do. Gathering the basket up as gently as he could he moved to the fire escape. April's wasn't all that far from where he was but he couldn't move across roof tops as he would have normally. Well, he could but he didn't think it was all that great of an idea with the tiny cargo he now carried.

Moving down the fire escape was tricky enough as he tried not to shake the basket too much. He moved like a shadow down the alleyways of New York, hoping that the children wouldn't pick some inopportune time to start crying. However, luck stayed with him as he moved, the children made no noise. Absently he wondered if the children had been drugged. Oddly enough he found that thought painfully infuriating, but he pushed it to the side.

April's building was in sight, it was after business hours so it was easy for him to slip in though the back door unnoticed. Of course, without the Foot watching everything they did there was very little chance he would be spotted. Now the only people he had to hide from were the odd pedestrian. He climbed the stairs to the main door to April's apartment and knocked. The door opened hesitantly as April poked her head out to see who would possibly be at her door. Only the turtles came to her door at such odd hours, but they rarely knocked.

"Leo? Sense when do you guys knock?" April pulled the door the rest of the way open but stopped at the wide eyed expression that Leo wore. "What's wrong?"

Leo didn't answer her but looked down to the basket that he carried. April followed his gaze uncomprehendingly. He didn't wait for the invitation and brushed past April placing the basket down on the kitchen table. As if on cure there was a muffled cry and he pulled back the top blanket, brushing his hand along a chubby cheek in an effort to calm the tiny cries. The gesture worked as the infant leaned into the touch.

"Oh my God Leo, did you find an abandoned baby?" he heard April ask as she approached the table.

"Something like that," was his muttered response.

"Well, why did you bring the baby here and not to the authorit…" she now stood beside him and her words suddenly failed her as she looked into the basket. April's mouth opened and closed, looking like an imitation of a fish. "Ah, well, how? I mean who? Ah…oh my, Leo."

Leo gave a small smirk. "Yeah, that was kind of my response as well." He let out a long exaggerated sigh as all the possible humor of the situation left him. There really wasn't anything amusing about this sinking ship that he was on.

"So they are yours Leo?"

"Yeah," he never thought this would have been possible.

"So who is their mother?" April already had a really good guess but she wanted her friend to tell her.

"Karai, but this wasn't supposed to happen." He pulled his hand away from the infant and started to pace about April's kitchen. "I mean it was just once and it isn't like I meant for anything to happen! Just one thing led to another and I figured that would be the last time I would ever see her again! But then this!"

He was gesturing about, flinging his arms around as he walked. It seemed he was talking more to himself than to April but she listened anyway. It was a rare thing indeed to see Leonardo so undone, so obviously shaken by this new possibility. She really had no idea what to say so she just watched him as he continued to rant.

"I live in a sewer April! What am I going to do with two infants in a sewer! And what are my brothers going to say! Please April you have got to help me. You're like a woman and all of that tell me what I am supposed to do?"

April placed her hands on her hips as she was instantly annoyed with that last statement. "Now you listen here buddy, just cause I am a woman does NOT mean I hold the book to instant child rearing!" Leonardo instantly became deflated and she almost felt bad for the turtle who was obviously distraught.

"You're right April but," he hesitated as he his eyes flashed between his friend and the ominous basket and its cargo. "I am terrified."

April's eye brows lifted suddenly as she regarded him. "You, Leonardo, who has faced down countless enemies, traveled the world and fought countless times against impossible odds and came out victorious is afraid of two tiny, helpless infants?" April seen the turtle flinch at her words but she continued regardless. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's not like I am afraid of the infants just what…" Leo gave up. He pulled out a chair from the table and collapsed into it. He folded his arms on the hard surface and laid his head down, ignoring the slight pain that came from his forehead hitting the wood. Perhaps he could wish himself some place else, far away.

"Leo," April gave a soft sigh as she walked over to her friend placing a small hand on the back of his shell. "It can't be all that bad."

"It's not bad April." He looked up at her. "I'm not sure what I feel right now but it's not bad. How could I blame two innocents for something that I did. I just never thought…Well none of us ever thought that something like this would ever have been possible. Donnie would have been able to find out but then what were the chances of any of us ever finding someone that would want to be with us in the first place? We just always figured we would be the first and last of our kind." He sighed as he looked away, placing his hands over his eyes trying to rub away the migraine that was threatening him. "We never talked about it but the four of us always knew that we were destined to be alone. These two little ones take everything we've known, thought, and accepted and throws it out the window."

"Well, maybe this is what you guys need." Leo looked at April with raised eye ridges and a look that she knew meant that he was listening but didn't believe a word she had just said. She offered him a weak smile as she shrugged. "Look, I am going to get out of my night gown and get some jeans on. You are going to need some supplies."

Without a word he pulled out some money from his belt and handed it to her. He was only mildly aware of her presence as she moved about the apartment and then out the door. She wouldn't be gone long as there was a small store just a block away. The silence was unnerving and again he found himself wondering if the infants hadn't been drugged to keep them so unnaturally quiet. That thought sent a bolt of anger coursing through his body. If anyone had hurt either child he would personally see to it that they did not live long enough to even consider doing it again. He pulled the basket in front of him and checked to make sure they were both still breathing.

"When did I get so protective over you two? We just met after all." Leo mused aloud softly. The temptation was too great and he reached in and slowly lifted one of the children out of the warm basket. As he cradled the small form against his chest the child stretched out its stubby arms in a makeshift stretch, it's tiny mouth forming a perfect circle as it yawned. Bright brown eyes met his own and he smiled faintly. "Your mother must have a lot of faith in me to send you two here to New York."

The second child began to fuss and Leo gently placed a large hand on the infant which seemed to appease. He marveled at how tiny the children seemed to be, but then he was far from small. Yet, his hand covered a little over half of both bodies. His resolve was set, these were his children and no matter what he would protect them. They were completely dependent on him and as those fierce brown eyes focused on him he knew that they were now his first priority. The fact that he was now a father was slowly sinking in, it was not a role he had ever expected to take but now that it was laid out in front of him he would step into that role with a sense of pride.

"Well," he regarded both children. "I can't promise you the world no matter how much I want to but I will promise you that I will always be there for you two. Come hell or high water." Leo smiled down at the squirming body in his arms but then froze as a very unappealing smell greeted him. "Ah kid, I'm trying to have a meaningful conversation with you and you just dumped nuclear waste in your dipper. That is just wrong." He stood slowly as he placed the infant back in the basket, his back to the door. "Maybe when Auntie April comes back we can coerce her into a dipper changing, what do you think?"

There was an unmistakable sound of a door opening and closing as April re-entered the apartment. "Ah, there will be no coercing 'Auntie April' into anything."

"Hi April!" Leo shifted from foot to foot in an attempt to hide his sudden embarrassment, suddenly he felt like an awkward teenager again. He hadn't actually meant for her to hear that. "Didn't think you would hear me."

She walked past him placing her bags of shopping on the kitchen counter. Pulling out a blue package of diapers and she handed them to Leo who took them reluctantly. "These walls are amazingly thin and my hearing is quite good."

"Come on April…"

"NO! You were the one with the fling now you get to deal. And don't give me 'but you're a woman' crap. I've changed the same amount of diapers you have. Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" she shuffled about in the countless bags she had brought back with her. "Here is some powder and some wipes." She handed the items to him with what he was sure was the most evil grin he had ever seen, it was worse than facing down the Shredder. "Have at it my turtle friend."

He watched her pull out bottles and formula, he would have gladly switched with her but he doubted he was going to be allowed that luxury so he turned back to the child. "Right, I can do this." He pulled out the child that emanated the offending odor, placing it on the table.

"Leonardo! Don't you dare!"

"What!" Leo looked back unsure as to what kind of mistake he had just made.

"Don't you dare change that child on my clean table! Put this under…um," she hesitated suddenly. "Are they boys, girls, or one of both?"

"Um, both but I don't know if this is the boy or the girl." He answered honestly.

"Doesn't matter, suppose you will find out here in a sec anyway." April brought over a vinyl changing matt, placing it under the child. "Okay, now have fun."

"I don't see how this is the fun part." He mumbled as she walked away.

April stood back and just watched as the turtle attempted to change the squirming child, apparently the boy, after three attempts Leo seemed to be doing fine. He threw away the soiled diaper after wrapping the thing in a complete roll of kitchen towels. She tried hard not to laugh at him as he was trying so hard but the look of concentration he wore was amusing in itself.

"Here Leo, I bought some little one peace outfit things. I wasn't sure what size to get but these should work." She handed him the package and he took it studying the little outfit first before trying to put it on his son. It was a little big but it probably wouldn't stay that way for long.

Leo lifted his son placing him back into the basket just as his daughter started to cry. "No, not you to," but there was no mistaking the scent and he pulled her out to repeat the changing process but at least this time it didn't take him as long.

"Do they have shells?" the thought struck April suddenly as she set two bottles with warm formula to the side to let them cool a bit.

Leo looked up from dressing his daughter, "Kind of, more like a large callus on their backs."

April walked over as Leo turned the infant over gently to show April. Sure enough, the skin was rough with circular designs which mimicked Leo's shell. The skin was a deeper shade of green. "Wow," was all she could think as she brushed her hand over the child's back.

He finished dressing her but she started to cry again as did the little boy. "What now?" Leo asked sounding slightly exasperated.

"Probably hungry, here." April handed him a bottle as she scooped up the girl leaving Leo with his son and walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

Leo sighed and did the same sitting down offering the bottle to the child who took it without hesitation. Both children settled down as they ate hungrily.

"Do they have names?" April asked him in a hushed voice.

Leo had almost forgotten about the crumpled note he had stuffed in his belt. "Yeah, Kimiko is the girl and Kensei is the boy." He smiled softly as he gazed at his son. "Kensei is a great warrior form Japanese myth."

"And what about Kimiko?"

"No," he shook his head.

April turned back to the infant. "Ah well that's okay isn't it? You will just have to make the legend all by yourself."

Leo just rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare start giving her any ideas."

April offered him a small smile. "So, how are you going to tell the guys?"

"Hmm," Leo glanced at her and then back to Kensei. "Just walking into the lair the guys will figure out what's up. Same as you did."

"You know Leo, you probably don't want to think this but what if these little ones aren't yours? What if Karai is just trying to trick you somehow?"

"Why does everyone want to think the worst of Karai?" His words came out clipped and angry.

"I'm sorry Leo, I wasn't trying to make you mad, I was just thinking aloud."

"I know," it was a conscious effort but he let his anger go. "Donnie I am sure will be able to tell but really there is no reason for Karai to go to such lengths."

"You're probably right," a part of her regretted opening her mouth. "I just wonder why she would have sent the children away or even not say anything until now."

"I was wondering that myself. There will be a time and place to find out but right now I have more pressing concerns."

"Yeah," April smile widened. "Like taking a crash course in single parenting!" This time she did laugh, but attempted to keep it subtle enough not to disturb Kimiko from her meal.

"Whatever," but her laugh was infectious and it brought a smile to his own lips.

"You know what Leo," she said after she finally sobered up some. "I think you will be a great dad."

"Hm," was his non committal response as he took the bottle away from Kensei who appeared to want nothing more to do with it.

"No, seriously."

"Well, thanks for your vote of confidence even if I still have my own doubts." He stood and went back to the kitchen. There were perhaps ten bags on the counter and he wondered how he was supposed to carry everything home.

"Don't worry. I figured I would go with you." She answered his unspoken question. "Besides," there was a glint in her eye as she spoke. "I want to see how the others take this."

"You scare me sometimes April, you do know that don't you?"

She ignored him as she placed the used bottles in the sink and pulled out some blankets. "Here, to keep them warm."

Silently they bundled the children up against any possible chill. The warmth complemented by their full bellies had lulled brother and sister back to sleep. Leo carried his son while April held his daughter, each grabbing a number of bags as they headed out of April's apartment and down to the sewers.

Leo was actually glad April was going with him. Again he felt like some fumbling teenager afraid to go home and face his family. Not that they would be mad at him or disappointed but it was all the questions he knew he would have to face. At least Raph wasn't going to be there, he wasn't sure if he could face him so quickly. He was sure Raphael would not be too pleased with the currant turn of events.

He shook his head to clear it. Damn, just when and why had his life become so complicated?

* * *

A/N: So really, what did you think? Good, bad, too much, not enough…don't be afraid, feed the writer! (-: 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles and I am making no money off this story.

A/N: Okay, for those who are reading this but didn't read the first one there are some things that might be helpful to know. Splinter has past away about two years ago. The boys are in their mid twenties and have matured to about six feet in height. And Raph has taken off to do some exploring on his motorcycle and has been gone a little over a year now. Okay, have fun and let me know what you think! Oh, and thank you to all those who left me reviews thus far! You made my day! (-:

* * *

Chapter 2

Mikey sat in front of the large tv enjoying his latest movie, an old horror flick that time had tried to forget that Mikey was able to unearth. Donnie was at his desk typing away at his computer doing stuff that only Donnie knew how to do. The sound of the door opening was not unexpected and as such neither brother bothered to look up from their self appointed tasks. That is until April's voice rang out.

"Leo where do you want me to put all this stuff?"

Mikey looked up from the tv, they were far from out of supplies but at the thought of more goodies being brought to the lair caught his full attention. The sight that greeted him was a bit off as both his brother and friend were carrying not only a number of bags but also two other bundles wrapped in blankets. Curiosity won over his movie and he got up to investigate. He tossed a glance to Donnie to see if he had noticed and it was obvious that he had as he was also getting up to see what exactly Leo and April were up to.

"Well," Leo was talking to April trying to ignore his approaching family. "If it is food stuff take it to the kitchen. As for everything else just head to my room." The latter is where Leo himself was headed when bright orange caught his eye and just as suddenly Mikey was standing in front of him.

"Hey bro what have you got?"

"Mikey, just give me a sec will ya?" Yet Mikey was Mikey and there was very little that would detour him if he set his mind to something. He attempted to dodge but stopped immediately when his son issued forth a small cry. At the sound Mikey also froze eyes wide as saucers as he looked at his older brother.

"Leo, you found a baby?"

Leo shook his head as he took the opportunity Mikey's momentary shock allowed him to brush past his brother to his room dropping the bags on his bed. He would take time latter to sort through them all. Leo shifted Kensei in his arms so that the child was laying in his arms rather than being propped up on his shoulder. It allowed the blanket to fall back allowing his brothers a complete view of their nephew's face. Mikey had followed as he knew he would while Don hovered at the door.

"Wow, the kid is your shade of green but lighter…" Mikey looked between Leo and Kensei. "No way!" a wide grin was slowly covering his face. "Don check it out!" Mikey bounded over to the door grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him across the threshold of Leo's room.

Donatello and Leo gazed at one another silently before Don broke contact, instead looking at the infant in Leo's arms. Gently Don placed a hand on the child's forehead brushing back the child's soft tuff of black hair while his other gripped a tiny three fingered hand.

"Leo, you and Karai?"

Leo didn't verbally respond to Donatello and instead just nodded his head.

"Would you mind if I take some saliva samples? I would like to do a DNA test on," he stopped as he realized Leo had not introduced the child to them yet. Donnie gazed at his older brother, raising an eye ridge in question.

"His name is Kensei, and his sister is Kimiko."

"Sister?!" Mikey piped up from his spot off to the side of Donnie. "You mean there are two of them?"

"Yes, April has her." Leo answered.

"So you are telling me that these two are really your son and daughter, my niece and nephew?" Mikey was trying to fight the grin that wanted to take over his face.

"Yes Mikey," Leo sighed, if nothing else he was tired and it seemed his son agreed as he issued forth another yawn. Leo wished he could do the same.

"You, mister perfect has not one but two children? Hehe, this is just classic! I can't wait to tell Raph!" uncontrolled fits of laughter were now erupting from Mikey as he propped himself up on the door frame.

"Mikey!" Leo had reached his limit and if it were not for the child he held in his arms he would have physically shoved his brother from the room. Thankfully Donnie was a step a head of him as he gave Mikey a gentle push closing the door as soon as it was possible. As soon as his little brother was gone Leo turned back to Donnie. "So how long will it take for a DNA test?"

"Not long, a day, maybe two. Leatherhead has a bunch of medical equipment that I can use. Why, do you doubt that they are yours?"

He hesitated as he thought about that question. Did he doubt that they were his? April had posed the question but he had defended Karai. No, he was sure that at the very least Karai believed that they were his and looking at them it was hard to deny the similarities. He honestly did not feel that he had enough doubt to say that the children were not his. "No, I believe that they are mine. I just didn't think it would have been possible."

Donnie didn't answer him right away but Leo could tell something was on his mind. "What is it Donnie?"

Donnie looked up surprised, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well," he unconsciously reached up and started to rub the back of his neck. A gesture that meant he didn't really want to admit that he knew something. "I kind of already knew that it was a possibility." His voice trailed off as he refused to look Leo in the eyes.

"You knew?" Leo was trying to wrap his head around the idea but it wasn't really working. Perhaps he was more tiered than he thought. "You knew but didn't say anything?"

"Well yeah, I didn't know that you were planning on hanging out with Karai. After everything that she did to us I thought that would have been the last person you would," a shiver ran though Donnie at the thought. "I don't want to know what the two of you were doing."

"I didn't think you would be so quick to condemn her, especially after everything the two of you went through." Leo's voice was becoming darker as he spoke. It was a silent warning to Donnie that he was treading a dangerous subject.

"Leo," Don put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I am not trying to condemn her. Look, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it would ever be a problem for any of us. How many human women do we know besides April and Angel that don't scream and run at the first sight of us? And don't say Karai because she doesn't count. She is in a class all by herself with her 'I won't stop till you are all dead' attitude."

"She isn't the same, not anymore."

"That may be Leo, but then why did she just dump these two and run?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Leo looked back to the closed door; it was very quiet out there which was beginning to concern him somewhat. "Perhaps we should go and check April and Mikey?"

Donnie nodded as he moved towards the door opening it for him and his brother. "Hey Leo," Donnie asked hesitantly. "Do you mind if I hold Kensei?"

Leo looked from his son to his brother. He had no good reason to say no, but he realized that he had gotten used to holding Kensei and was somewhat reluctant to let go, but he couldn't deny Donnie. With exaggerated gentleness Leo passes the child from his to Donnie's arms. The boy fussed but then settled back down in his uncle's sure grip. There was a dopy grin on Donnie's face which Leo thought was priceless.

"April, why don't you put all of that over here, there is plenty of room." Mikey's voice reached them from the kitchen.

Leo silently moved off towards the kitchen to find April putting all of her shopping away while Mikey stood watching, while holding his daughter. Leo knew it was an illogical fear but he instantly wanted to walk over and snatch his daughter away from his carefree sibling. It took all of his will power but he managed to resist. He trusted his brothers, but all the 'what ifs' started to run through his head. What if Mikey dropped her? What if Mikey fell? What if Mikey had something fall on him?

A small soft hand gripped his arm and he glanced down at April who offered him a reassuring smile. "See, I told you that you are going to make a great dad. You're worrying already." April stood on the tip of her toes as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Just wait till she starts dating."

Leo's hart sank in his chest at that painful thought. He cringed at the idea of some boy trying to take advantage of his little girl. "She is never going to be allowed to date." He said it with a harsh finality.

April just laughed as she gathered up all the empty bags and put them in a draw. "You say that now Leo, but just wait."

"Mikey, can I have her?" Leo asked as softly as he could. He didn't want Mikey to think he didn't trust him but he would just feel better if he was holding his daughter.

"Sure thing bro. Gotta call Raph anyway." Mikey said as he handed over the tiny body in his arms. No sooner than he handed Kimiko over Mikey was then on his cell phone dialing numbers without even bothering to look down.

Mikey walked out of the kitchen and threw himself down onto the old sofa, one arm draped over the back while he crossed his ankles on the table in front of him. One ring, two rings then the familiar click of the phone being flipped open on the other end. Raph's sleepy voice grumbled in the background as he had yet to bring the phone to his ear.

"Good heavens Mikey, what is it this time?" Raph was less than pleased to be woke up by his phone again. Granted he had told Mikey to call him whenever he needed him but his brother was beginning to really abuse his privileges.

"Oh not much," Mikey paused for dramatic affect which he knew would only annoy his brother; which of course was the other reason why he did it. "Leo just brought how two babies."

Raph was silent as the information slowly sunk into his sleep induced fog. "Leo what?" he finally asked.

"You heard me. Leo brought home two infants. April said that their names are Kimiko and Kensei."

"So why did he bring them home in the first place? Why didn't he just leave them at the police station?" and why way Mikey so happy to call him and tell him all of this when he was trying to sleep?

"No you dope," Mikey smiled, he knew that remark would have got him a smack on the head if his brother could reach. Another good thing they were doing this by phone. "The twins are his." Mikey listened to the heavy sound of silence from the other end of the phone. Not really knowing what he was expecting from his brother. "Raph, you still there bro?"

"Mikey," his voice was steady and deep. It sounded like barley controlled furry. "Put Leo on the phone for me."

"Ah, yeah, okay." Mikey walked back to the kitchen where his two remaining brothers and April sat. He put the phone in front of Leo's face. "Raph said he wanted to talk to you."

Leo just starred at the thing as if it were a poisonous snake poised to strike before he reluctantly snatched the phone away from Mikey. Silently he handed his daughter to April as he left the room before he finally put the phone to his ear. He didn't really know what to say to his brother other than to simply announce his presence.

"I'm here Raph."

"What are you doing and what have you done?" the words sounded tight and controlled which of course meant his brother was furious but trying to hold it together before he let himself loose.

"Look Raph, Karai is not here, she still doesn't know anything about where we live. She is off in Japan. Apparently," he was glad that Raph couldn't see him suddenly as he was sure he was blushing. "The night that I said good bye had consequences. She sent the infants to me to take care of."

"Why would she just send you her children?"

Because they were his as well, that was what he wanted to say but he bit back the words before he said them. There was no point in trying to start an argument. "I don't know, this all happened tonight," he glanced at the clock on the DVD player which now stated quite clearly that it was now the following day. "I plan on finding out more."

"Hm," Raph grunted into the phone. "You know I don't like nor do I trust that woman and I wish you didn't either."

"I know but I can't just turn my back on her. I can't do that and there is no way I can turn my back on my children."

"Never thought you would Leo," there was a long sigh from the other end of the phone and Leo could picture Raph rubbing small circles on his temples in an attempt to settle his own frustrations. "Just be careful."

"Raph, you do realize who you are talking to?" Leo absently wondered if Raph had hit his head at some point.

"I know exactly who I am talking to. You're our Fearless Leader who finally has found his one weakness in life."

"That's unfair…"

"Is it?" Raph interrupted Leo. "If you didn't have a weakness for this doomed romance would you really be on the phone talking to me about being the father of two kids?" Raph waited but there was no forth coming answer. For the first time in a very long time he knew that he had won an argument but it brought him no joy at all. There was nothing joyful about being right in this matter.

"Look Leo, I am going to start for home."

"You don't have to do that Raph."

"Don't worry Leo, I'm about done anyway. Seen what I wanted to see and did what I wanted to do. I'm just wondering now. Besides," Leo could hear the sudden smile in Raph's voice. "I am looking forward to meeting my nephew and niece."

"Great." Somehow Leo couldn't stop the sudden image of his brother trying to teach two infants how to be rebels, turning them against their father. He didn't think he could handle two more miniature Raph's running about.

"Don't worry bro, I promise I won't turn em against ya." Raph said with an honest laugh, his past anger now gone almost as quickly as it had come.

"You better not."

"Talk to ya latter."

"Yeah, latter Raph." Leo hung up the phone and placed it down on the coffee table, Mikey would find it latter. He didn't see the rest of his family where he had left them but followed the sound of their voices coming from Donnie's room so he headed off in that direction.

"What about this Donnie?" April asked holding up an old plastic milk cerate that Donnie had been using as an impromptu filing box.

"Yeah, actually I think that will work perfect, I have another one over here so that they both can have one." With quick effort both April and Donnie emptied the contents and then started for the door.

Leo leaned over to Mikey who now held both children which did unnerve him but he did his best to ignore it. "What are they doing?"

"Oh, they are trying to find something for the little ones to sleep in." Leo's eyes widened at the thought of his children sleeping in a milk create but Mikey quickly continued. "It is just for tonight. You know, just till we can make a proper crib."

"I was just going to put them in my bed for the night."

"And what are you going to do Leo?" Donnie spoke up as he started towards them. "Sleep on the floor?"

Actually he really didn't know how he was expected to sleep in the first place. He was exhausted but there was just too much going on for him to be able to relax.

"Leo, no offence man," Mikey spoke up again bringing Leo's attention back to him. "When it comes to taking care of others you are the best, but when it comes to taking care of yourself you fail miserably."

"Fine, you are all against me so do whatever you want." It didn't seem like anyone really needed his permission as April and Donnie had already gone back to making up the little makeshift beds. Leo watched as April scooped up Kimiko from Mikey placing her in her little crib which was a perfect fit for the infant who was trying desperately to sleep. Kensei was next and then both infants were carried from Donnie's room to his and he followed at a slower pace. Weariness that he tried to deny before was suddenly creeping upon him and he had to admit that sleeping did have some appeal to it. He hadn't realized just how much stress and worry the introduction of the infants had caused him until that moment.

April shooed everyone out of Leo's room except for Leo himself. "Now," her hands were on either hip as she regarded him. "Can I trust you are actually going to lay down and try to sleep?"

He offered her a small smile. Out of his brothers he was the only one she rarely ever gave a direct order to and he knew that she didn't mean her statement as a question but it was only out of respect for him that she didn't demand he go to bed. Or stay to make sure he did as she told him.

"No worries April, I will lay down and try to get some sleep."

"Good." She started towards the door but stopped short looking back at him and then the infants. "If you need any help just give me a call."

"They will need a diaper change probably is a couple of hours…" he let his voice trail off as he smiled innocently at April.

"I am not coming down to change diapers for you."

"You offered." Leo's smile grew as April frowned at him. "I know what you meant April. Thank you, really, for everything."

Her expression softened some. "You're welcome Leo. Good night."

"Good night." He heard the soft click of the door closing as he slowly took off his swords. He didn't bother with anything else as he allowed himself to collapse on his bed. Suddenly glad that Donnie had insisted that they find something else for the children to sleep in. Within moments sleep had gripped him and he drifted off into the world of dreams, wondering what exactly the future held for him and the two tiny forms that shared his room.

* * *

Thousands of miles away a woman pushed herself down from the examination table she had been sitting on. The doctor walked up to her as she slowly moved from the medical room to the comfort of her own.

"I am sorry mistress Karai but we cannot find the source of your ailment. It is like nothing we have seen before." He hesitated as he looked at the fierce woman. "Your body is slowly breaking down, attacking itself. We can't seem to slow the continual deterioration, perhaps if we had access to your children's DNA…"

"You will NOT touch my children! Now get out of my sight!" the woman screamed at the unassuming man who bowed deeply as he removed himself from the room.

The doctor hadn't told her anything that she didn't already know. She also knew that there was nothing her children's DNA could do for her currant condition, there was no way she would allow any doctor to touch her children. If she wasn't successful, if she did die at least she would die knowing that her children were safe with their father or at least she hopped. Those doctors had all been drooling over her children minutes after they were born but she had kept them safe. However, now with her own life in question it was not safe to keep them. If she died her babies would be put on an examination table and there would be no one to help them. So she did the only thing she could to keep them safe and sent them away. Karai was a bit concerned as she had yet to hear back from their guardian. As if on queue her phone rang and she answered it without looking at it.

"Yes?"

"It is done Mistress Karai. They are safe with their father."

Karai closed her eyes relief washing over her as a tear escaped her control, rolling down her cheek. In a calm steady voice that did not feel like her own she answered the man. "Well done, now come home. I need you here, we still have a lot of ground to cover and we are running out of time."

"Yes, Mistress Karai."

Karai put the dead phone down as she moved in front of the large window that dominated the room she was in. She placed an open palm on the cool glass. "Watch over them Leonardo, keep them safe."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to feed the author on your way out, don't worry, I don't bite. That was last week. Let me know what you think! (-: 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles and I am making no money out of this.

A/N: So I forgot to mention for those who have not read Blood Rites that I did all kinds of terrible things to Karai in an attempt to make a believable shift in her character. From 'I hate the turtles' to 'I have been hiding my true feelings behind a false front'. To get the complete scope of her character shift, you really would have to read the other story, but know that I didn't just take her and modify her character so that she would fit in this story. I abused her first. And thanks to Alora05 for your helping me make yet another decision that I was undecided on!

* * *

Chapter 3

Raphael gunned the engine of his bike. He had been on the road for over a year and was actually looking forward to finally being home once more. He was looking forward to not having to constantly watch his back hoping that where he decided to camp wouldn't be suddenly discovered. The one thing Raph had learned in his travels was that above all else no matter where he went or where life took him; New York would always be his home.

Raphael let a broad smile touch his face behind the dark shield of his helmet. He hadn't told his brothers that he was so close to home. In fact when he had talked to Leo last he was perhaps two days out.

Raph smirk was still hidden behind the black shield of his helmet as he turned down another street that was slowly taking him closer to his family. So Leo had two kids. Two emotions tore through him at that thought. On one side he wanted to laugh but on the other he wanted to whack his brother upside his head for allowing Karai that close. He didn't care if the woman apologized till there was no breath left in her lungs. Nor did he really care that she had almost died at the hands of the man she had called her father. It did not change the fact that out of all their enemies she had come the closes to destroying them. She had not only attacked them but their home, their very sanctuary.

A deep chill ran through to his bones as he remembered sitting under that bridge. Seemed like a life time ago now but the bitter anger and fear had left a permanent after taste that he would never be able to completely forget. He had sat there, helpless and lost thinking that for all intent and purposes his brothers had been killed. Then Leo had found him but it did little to help him. Even when he knew the rest of his family was safe, rage filled the spot fear had vacated. It would take more than just an apology for him to ever forgive Karai. He didn't know if there really was anything Karai could do to make up for the things she had done. The woman had wounded him in the one way it would hurt him the most and the wound was still sore and festering.

Raph shook his head to clear it. No matter how much he disliked the woman he was not going to transfer those feelings to innocent children, even if he hated their mother.

The land was taking familiar shapes about him, the sky line that Las Vegas had made a mockery of stood bold and proud before him now. There was a stench in the air of burnt fuel and old trash, something that he never thought he would have missed so much till it was gone. The hustle and bustle of his city wrapped its arms about him in a warm embrace, welcoming him home. It wouldn't be long now; he could see the green of Central Park, a couple of shades lighter from the soft frost of winter but a welcomed sight indeed.

"Did you check her dipper?" the question sounded exhausted as Don walked out to the living room, rubbing his eyes in the attempt to clear his vision.

Leonardo, equally if not more exhausted glared at his brother. He didn't feel he had to answer him but he did so anyway. "Yes, I changed her dipper and tried to give her a bottle and she doesn't want it." The insistent crying had been going on for what seemed like days. The infant would cry herself to sleep only to wake up crying again. Nothing made the infant happy and Leo was sure if he had hair he would have pulled it out at some point and been bald anyway.

He started to pace again while rubbing his daughter on the back in a futile attempt to calm her. "Donnie, just tell me something is wrong with her so that I can fix it."

Don sighed as he walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. "I'm sorry Leo but I can't see anything wrong, she might just be colicky." Leo's eyes lit up but Don just shot him right back down. "If that is the case then there isn't really anything that we can do."

Leo closed his own eyes as he tried to sooth the infant in his arms. The fact that she was hurting but there was nothing he could do for her was silently killing him. At least he was thankful that it was only one child affected, he was sure he would lose his sanity if both children cried non stop. Mikey was the only one that was immune to the tiny cries so he had taken Kensei to his own room so that both would sleep undisturbed while Donnie and Leo suffered along with Kimiko.

The tiny cries became more subtle and Leo couldn't help but utter his own thanks as he gently placed the child down in her sleeping basket which sat on the coffee table. Donnie had made the portable baskets for her and her brother so that they could be out in the living room with the brothers. However, her change in position, no matter how gentle Leo was set off her cries again with a new vigor.

"No," Leo wanted to cry himself at how helpless this small creature made him feel and he collapsed onto his knees, placing his head in his own hands atop the table. He knew without having to look that Donnie had his eyes shut as well. Sleep seemed like some painful, distant memory that he would forever be deprived of. He never heard his missing brother enter the lair.

Raphael stood in the door way of the lair and took in the scene. His brothers looking warn and exhausted and the sorrowful cries that rose up into the air from tiny lungs demanded attention. Raph actually smiled one of his rare honest smiles as he walked the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. Without a sound his brothers could hear over the cries Raph placed his helmet down on the old recliner and moved closer. His brothers were beyond hearing his approach which was fine for him; he wanted to see the child with such powerful lungs for himself.

Gazing down into the basket a pitiful tear streaked face looked back at him. Without a word he reached down and scooped the child up, cradling her to his chest and rubbing light circles on the child's stomach. The child issued a hiccup and then slowly started to settle. Her little arms moved about and then stilled as her eyes drifted close. A finale little hiccup and then Kimiko turned her face to her uncles chest and she was asleep.

"There you go little one." Raph cooed softly as he continued his slow methodical massage of the child.

Leonardo was instantly aware of the silence and panic seized him. Out of all the things that raced through his head that he thought were possible reasons for the sudden silence of his daughter's cries, seeing his leather clad brother holding Kimiko was not one of them. He quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what his eyes were telling him. When he re-opened them nothing had changed. There was an expression on Raph's face that he hadn't seen for years. The scowl was gone and in its place was open affection as he gazed into the sleeping face of his niece.

"Hey Leo," Raph greeted his brother without looking at him. Leo seemed to have lost his ability to speak as he just stared at Raph. Not waiting for an answer Raph started for the kitchen to get a drink.

Leo watched him go but then jumped up, brushing past Donatello who sense had fallen back asleep, snoring softly. "Wait up Raph." Leo called after him trying to shout and whisper at the same time.

Raphael didn't stop but he did glance back at his brother before he continued into the kitchen. Leo was right behind him as he reached into the fridge pulling out a bottled water that April had brought over at some point.

"Raph," suddenly Leo didn't know what he wanted to ask as there were a number of questions going through his head. He looked at his daughter who looked more peaceful than she had for the past three days. "How did you do that?"

Raph looked to the child in his arms and shrugged. "Don't know, guess she just likes me. But it probably has something more to do with luck. I am assuming this is Kimiko?" He thought he would ask but the pink outfit with the pink blanket was a little bit of a give away.

"Yeah, April made it a point to put them in what she considered proper colors."

"Where's the boy?"

"Sleeping in Mikey's room," Raph raised an eye ridge at that. "I had to do something. Kimiko kept waking him up with her crying."

Raph glanced out the kitchen door where he could just see Donnie. "Did Don figure out what's wrong?"

"No, as far as he can tell they are both in perfect health. Hopefully this crying is only a passing faze," Leo hesitated but then continued, "and they are both mine."

Raph just nodded, he wasn't even going to question if the children were Leo's or not. Didn't really matter to him, they were a part of their family now and that was all that Raph needed to know.

"Did you hear anything from Karai?"

Leonardo's shoulders fell slightly as he suddenly became very interested in the wall behind Raphael. "No," he was reluctant to admit it but with the two children he hadn't had much time for anything other than them. He had been torn, part of him wanting to trust his brother's to watch the children but then another part that was afraid he would miss something if he wasn't around.

"I really don't care about her one way or the other, which you do know, but I am curious as to why she would abandon two infants." Raph thought for a moment before he added, "that is assuming they are hers…" it was an open ended statement but he left it up to Leo to fill in the blanks.

"Don't be an ass. They are Karai's." Once again it would be so easy to start a fight with Raphael but he fought the temptation. Fought back his own anger.

Raphael could see the sudden flair in his brother's eyes and to some extent regretted his words. He braced himself for the verbal attack but it didn't come. Leo seemed to be warring with himself silently but when he turned back to his brother he was calm.

"There is something seriously wrong with Karai."

"And we care because?" Kimiko stirred and Raph brought a hand to the child, running it over the downy soft hair. There was a toothless yawn from the child as she settled back down again. Raph hated the woman, but he had to admit the kid was adorable, not that he would ever say it aloud but he felt honored that the child had stopped her pitiful cries when he had picked her up.

"Look Raph, I know you don't care but I do." Leo finally replied. "I…" he didn't know if he wanted to say how he knew this as fact, but Raph was looking at him expectantly. "I can feel her."

"You what?" now Raph just sounded annoyed and skeptical.

"How do I explain this?" Leo bowed his head in thought. He was trying to formulate his words before he spoke them aloud, both because he didn't want to be misunderstood and because he didn't want to start a fight. Talking to Raph left it up to a fifty, fifty shot for one or the other.

"It started shortly after she came after all of us, when I went to fight her." Leo looked away and back to the wall. It was as if he was watching the events of that fight replay on the blank surface made of plaster and cement. "I won. It was relatively easy to best her and I had her at the end of my blade she was waiting for that final stroke, but I simply couldn't deliver."

Raphael just offered a silent nod. Leo wasn't telling him anything that he hadn't already known but he had a strong feeling that there was something Leo had never discussed with any of them before. If Fearless had gone to such lengths not to tell them, then Raph was sure it wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear.

"I think that is where it all started." Leo continued softly. "I could feel her presence and despite all that she had done and had declared against us there was more to her than just that. There was a part of her that was crying out for help, she was so lost and I thought what it would have been like for us if we had lost Splinter like that." Raph issued forth a low growl and Leo put his hand up. "Please let me finish," his brother's eyes were dark but he didn't offer to stop Leo so he continued. "Off and on we have shared this connection. Always knowing instinctually when the other was close by but as time past the part of her that cared started to die and then there was nothing."

"Until, let me guess, something like thirteen months ago, the start of our last fiasco?" Raph asked tersely.

Leo clinched his jaw and eyed his brother. "Yes, as soon as we walked into that old garage and she reached out for me and apologized and then again when she was lying on that hospital bed and no one knew for sure if she was going to live or not." Leo grew quiet a moment as he stepped over to Raphael, touching the baby soft skin of his daughter's cheek. "I don't know how I know but I just do. Karai is in trouble, and I am not just saying that because she sent our children here to New York to live in a sewer."

"So what do you plan on doing oh Fearless one?"

Raph was mocking him but he really didn't care at that moment. He was really too tired to care. "I don't know, I was thinking about going to Karai's old offices and snoop around. See if I couldn't just figure out where in Japan she took off to. I just haven't had time."

"Or any real sleep I would guess."

"Yeah," Leo smirked, "something like that. I never imagined taking care of two infants would be so draining. I swear, food goes in one end and comes out the other end just as fast."

"So that is information I could happily live without Leo." Raphael allowed his darkened mood to lift slightly.

"Trust me Raph, you don't know the half of it." This time Leo flashed his brother an honest smile. "Of course, now that you are finally home I guess you will learn all the ends and out by the end of the week."

"Hm," Raph grunted, he was going to say something along the lines of him being the doting uncle and not the live in nanny but changed his mind. His brother really did look exhausted with dark circles under his eyes that even his mask couldn't hide. Raphael changed tactics.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"Here, let me take her." Leo stepped forward but Raph stopped him.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll watch her."

"Are you sure?" Part of Leo was jumping with joy at the thought of being able to go to bed and simply sleep and not worry but another part of him wanted to be the one to comfort his own child. However, sleep was calling out to him and he had been ignoring that call for far too long. He could barely function as it was.

"Yes, I am sure."

"God, thank you Raph," he wanted to hug him but there would be no way to do so without disturbing Kimiko so he settled for clasping his brother's free arm. "It is so good to have you back bro."

"Good to be back." Raph watched Leo disappear into his own room, leaving the door just slightly ajar. He let out an amused snort, Leo really was paranoid, probably left the door open to listen for one of his kids. To make sure he would be able to hear if one of them started crying.

Donnie was still sprawled out on the couch asleep in what looked like a rather painful position. Without disturbing the infant in his arms or waking his brother Raph gently moved Donnie's legs up onto the sofa causing the other to actually lay down in a somewhat normal position for sleeping. His brother started to mumble something about diapers and formula before he drifted further off into the land of drams. Raph just smiled and headed for his own room.

Raph placed the child on his bed as he striped off his human clothes. He was just happy to get his road gear off, in the morning he was looking forward to a long hot shower but right now he just wanted to sleep.

With gentle hands Raph picked up the infant, placing the child on his chest as he laid him self down. Bright eyes opened to look at him and he smiled down at her when their eyes met. He could see faint concentration cross the small upturned face.

"Now come on, there is no need to start crying again." He doubted the infant understood him but he continued to talk to her like she could. "Your daddy really needs to rest and so do you." Raph started to rub one large hand up and down the child's back and it had the desired affect as the eyes began to close and the head dropped to his chest once more. A tiny sigh escaped soft lips as Kimiko fell back asleep, lulled by her uncles loving caresses.

"Just between you and me Kimiko, I think your daddy is going to get himself into a lot of trouble. I just hope he knows what he is doing."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who left a review! You really made my day. I hope this story continues to meet expectations. I plan on taking my time with this, the action is coming but I am still just setting everything up. At this point I don't want to rush past all the fun mushy stuff. Anyway, thanks again! (-: 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

The bed was comfortable and the blankets that were wrapped around him were warm and embracing. He was waking up, could feel it in his body but he resisted. His dreams had been warm and inviting and he was loathed to let them go. There was a place he had finally reached; he was not yet awake, but not really completely asleep either. It was the place where he knew he could remember his dreams, the place where dreams felt real.

Leonardo was standing alone on a hill blanketed in green. From his vantage point he could see out across a large valley. The landscape was different then what he was familiar with. Great expanses of open air and land with rolling hills and mountains, he instinctually knew that he was not in New York. Truth be told he doubted that he was even state side anymore. The land was far too different yet familiar. Japan, like a whisper on a sharp biting wind his answer came to him.

The dream world shifted and he moved without taking a step, he could see a warrior fighting against deplorable odds. Six to one, but the warrior was holding their own and Leo was instantly impressed. He wanted to get a closer look at this warrior but he couldn't seem to will his body to move, but he didn't have to as the battle shifted towards him.

"KARAI!" he screamed the name as he saw the small warrior lose her footing. There was no dispute of her identity when she landed with a thud at his feet. Instantly he reached for his own blades only to find them missing. Immediately he moved into a fighting stance, he did not need his blades to be deadly. His bare hands were crude weapons but would work just as well.

Karai lay unmoving as her enemies advanced upon her so Leo moved forward towards the first man but as he swung his fist it failed to hit anything.

"What? NO!" he was being pulled away. It was as if someone had tied a rope about his waist and was dragging him out of this world, away from Karai who had yet to raise herself to her feet. Something was wrong with her but he could do nothing to help as he was being dragged away. The vision was becoming distant and blurred and Leo struggled against the inevitable.

"No!" Leo flung his arms about as he woke from his dream. The force with witch he moved caused him to throw himself out of his own bed. His shell meeting hard cement woke him up completely and he looked about himself in a panic. Expecting to perhaps still see Karai and the small army she was facing alone in his room, as illogical as that seemed.

Nothing, there was nothing in his room. He was back in New York. Indeed, he had never left New York but he couldn't eradicate the doomsday feeling the dream had left him with. Slowly he stood trying to wipe away both his sweat and sleep from his eyes.

"It was just a dream, get a hold of yourself." He didn't normally talk to himself but he felt the need to say something to appease his own conscience, it was too strong to ignore. He glanced about the room once more but nothing was out of place, but of course there was no reason for anything to be out of place. It was just his paranoia grabbing hold of him like always. He shook his head once more trying to eradicate the foggy grip the dream had left him with. Leo glanced over to his clock in disbelief. He had almost slept away the entire day! It was now almost one in the afternoon.

Now Leo was annoyed with himself as well as still fighting the after effects of his dream. All of this did nothing more than to put him in a bitter mood. With short quick gestures he snatched his swords placing them on his back. There was a wave of bitterness that sifted through him as he fastened his belt. He knew it was illogical but a part of him felt that if he hadn't taken the weapons off in the first place he would have been able to move in to help Karai.

"Let it go," he growled bitterly to himself once more. It was a dream.

Leo moved to the door of his room and stormed out. Donatello and Raph sat in front of the tv, while Donatello played with Kensei. The infants had figured out how to roll over and lift their heads. Don had mentioned that it would only be a matter of time before they were crawling. That would mean child proofing the lair. April had already brought over locks for the cupboards as well as corner guards for tables. It was all a bit overwhelming but they had all adjusted. Every morning that Leo woke up he had to remind himself that he was in fact a father. It just all seemed so surreal.

Raph looked up as he walked into the room. "Bout time you get up."

"Yeah, we were starting to worry." Don added with a smile.

"Why didn't you guys get me up?" Leo snapped out. He knew he was being unfair to them.

Don just looked away while Raph cocked his head to the side looking him up and down.

"Figured you needed the sleep, you were looking pretty warn yesterday."

"Yeah," Leo conceded reluctantly, he did have to admit that he felt more awake then he had the past couple of days. Actually he hadn't realized just how tiered he had been, he just guessed he was running on auto pilot. It had been a while sense he had done it but it was amazing how easy it was to fall back into that same old routine.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo noticed the youngest was missing and he didn't hear the tell tale sounds of him being destructive which instantly concerned him. Of course Mikey was an adult now and was far less likely to get into serious trouble but he still had his moments.

Don smiled again. "April and Casey are coming over for lunch so Mikey is in the kitchen. After he claimed that we all suck at cooking he kicked us out and started doing who knows what."

Leo finally did smile. It was true after all. Well, Donnie wasn't that bad, it was really just Raph and Leo who had been officially kicked out of the kitchen for multiple crimes against both food and kitchen wear. When Raph was in the kitchen it usually turned into a war zone which Mikey would have to go in and rescue both the kitchen as well as dinner. Leo simply didn't like it. So of course his meals were always burnt or had no flavor or too much seasoning. Although, he had officially been banned from the kitchen after he had destroyed both a cooking sheet as well as some fancy little black pot that was made out of plastic. Really, what moron thought it would be a good idea to make a pot out of plastic? It was a gift Mikey had received from April, something she got at a 'Pampered Chef" party. He honestly did feel bad about it as he hadn't meant to destroy the thing but he was happy that it had finally put a stop to his kitchen privileges. So Leo and Raph were on clean up duty which they were both fine with.

Kimiko met her fathers gaze and she made an honest attempt to crawl towards him but failed utterly. Her little face contorted in frustration as she tried again but failed. With two long strides he walked up to her, swooping down to gather her in his arms coddling the child. A smile crossed her face as she cooed, kicking her legs in excitement.

Leo smiled down at her. Holding the warm body in his arms the last of his sour mood left him. The dream still concerned him but it was at the back of his mind now. It was no longer predominant.

Mikey appeared out of their small kitchen and smiled at his brothers. "Okay, lunch is almost ready. You guys want to set the table?"

Raph moved out of the chair he had been lounging in like a streak of lightning across the night sky, scooping up Kensei. "Ah," he paused for just a moment before he continued. "I think Kensei is hungry." Without further word he started to walk away. Never mind the fact that the bottles were in the kitchen and Raph was heading in the direction of his room instead.

Don just shook his head, glancing up at Leo who still held Kimiko securely in his own arms.

"I'll do clean up?" Leo offered.

"Fine," Don muttered something else but Leo couldn't make it out, but he continued in a louder voice so that Mikey would be able to hear him. "I will set the table then."

The lair was filled with the familiar sound of plates touching wood as well as the odd clang of metal as Mikey finished in the kitchen. The smell that wafted out was delightful as always whenever Mikey did cook. Leo mused; if Mikey was human Leo was sure that he would have made it in the restaurant business.

The sound of a door opening caught Leo and Kimiko's attention. Raphael also re-emerged at the sound from where ever he had made a hasty retreat to.

April entered and headed straight for Leo and Kimiko, an overly enthusiastic smile on her face, while Casey moved towards Raph.

"Hey Raph!" Casey smiled at him and moved to offer his friend a punch on the shoulder which Raph dodge with little effort.

"You dumb ass." Raph shot at Casey, but he stilled smiled.

Casey was momentarily taken aback but then noticed the infant. "Oh, sorry." Casey's smile turned mischievous. "You know, people are going to start to question your tough guy image with you toting a kid around like that."

"Let 'em say whatever they want. I'll beat them black and blue as soon as I don't have a kid in my arms." There was a hidden warning in that which Casey, despite his over all clueless-ness, did not miss.

"So it is good to see ya, what have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot. I've only been back one day." Movement behind April caught Raph's eye and he looked up to see a young woman who he didn't recognize. "Who the hell?"

Casey followed his gaze to the young woman and then looked back to Raph a bit surprised. "It's Angel."

"Angel?" He looked a little harder and he could finally see it. Gone was the wispy little girl and in her place was a rather attractive young woman. Yet he could see it now in her face as she turned her head in his general direction, their eyes met and she smiled at him before turning back to Leo and April's conversation.

"Yeah, told her we were coming to see you guys and she asked if she could come along." Casey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Didn't she move to…" Raph had to think for a moment as it had been a while ago. He hadn't given it much thought at the time. "Kentucky with her brother?"

"Yeah, I guess he is still there to. She moved back to New York as soon as she finished her first two years of college. Got tired of living out in the country so came back this way, came by my apartment to say hi just the other day."

Casey was still talking but he was only semi listening to him. Something about Angel working down in some supermarket for minimum wage but happy that she was able to live on her own. Raphael did the math in his head. Angel had to be twenty now. Raph thought it vaguely funny how time passed with the blink of an eye and how much it could change yet stay the same. Gone were the pick tales, her hair now hung in one long mass down to the middle of her back. Yet, while her hair was no longer a solid purple, it was now black with purple streaks through out it. Idly he wondered what her real hair color was. Raph gave a small snort at that thought. He doubted she even knew what color it was.

"Okay!" Mikey announced as he and Don emerged from the kitchen carrying a number of dishes, setting them on the table. "Lunch is served!"

Mikey turned around to face everyone but then stopped short when he saw the extra guest. "Angel?" His smile took over his entire face as she offered him a friendly hug. Don was right behind him smiling down as she embraced him as well.

Lunch went well for all. Leo mused as he watched both his family and his extended family as they conversed. He smiled as he watched Raph and Angel. Raph was, for the most part, conversing with Casey but he kept looking over to Angel who had sat across from him. Angel herself was talking to Mikey about some new movie that was still out in the theaters. Don was in deep conversation with April about some new program he was writing while April offered her opinions and suggestions while holding his daughter. As for himself he was now holding Kensei, he had lost Kimiko shortly after April had arrived, April was concerned about his daughter not having enough female influence. Leo really didn't see how it mattered as the child was far too young to understand the differences. It was just an excuse for her to hold Kimiko and they both knew it.

Kensei started to cry, as if on some silent queue, knowing that lunch was now finished. Leo looked down to his son; the boy was an easy infant. He would only fuss when hungry or needed changing. Leo looked at the bottle of formula the child had finished not more than five minutes ago which meant he wasn't hungry but wanted to be changed. Great.

"Excuse me." Leo got up from the table and started to go towards the bathroom. Angel suddenly appeared beside him and he stopped.

"I could do it if you like." She offered.

Leo looked at her a bit taken aback. "You are willingly offering to change his dipper?"

"Yeah, while I lived in Kentucky with my brother there weren't a lot of jobs. So I took up baby sitting as a part time job while I was in school." Angel offered him a small smile. "I was also going to offer if you needed help. I don't know, like a baby sitter?"

Leo just stood there as he stared at the girl, his mouth slightly ajar. He knew that he was making her nervous but he didn't know what to say so he stooped down and grabbed her in one arm, lifting her off the ground in his impromptu hug.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Angel wheezed as his grip tightened slightly. "Leo, it's getting hard to breath."

"Oh sorry," he quickly put her down. "Come on, I will show you where all the stuff is."

Afternoon soon turned into evening and everyone slowly started to depart, heading off their separate ways. Casey had tried to drag Raph out with him but Raph had turned him down while Angel and Mikey had taken off for a movie. Don and April had stayed and were currently going over some software. Leo sat in front of the tv with the volume turned down, watching the news while Kensei and Kimiko slept in their bassinet. Raph dropped down beside him with a grunt.

"What you say you and me hit the roofs?" Raph had been looking forward to getting back out into his city again.

Leo looked at him and then to his children. "April and Don will watch them." Raph answered before his brother had a chance to refuse. "Besides, I bet you have been locked up here ever sense these little ones showed up. It'll do ya good to get out."

"Hm," it did sound appealing. "Alright." Leo moved the bassinet over to April and Don before he followed his brother out and up to the top of the city.

It did feel good to be out. He hadn't even realized how much he needed this. Nothing was said between the two brothers as they raced each other across roof tops. They both enjoying the silent race, both being competitive by their very nature tended to make everything they did together a challenge to one another, yet for once it wasn't causing any arguments between them.

Leo was a bit a head of Raph when his attention was caught by the sound of fighting. He came to a sudden stop as he gazed down to the street below. Gang members were crowding in on one single man who was a bit too well dressed for the area he had chosen to take a stroll in. The man was not without skill as it was obvious he was well trained for fighting. Yet he was losing. There were simply too many for the man to fight off all at once and he was now cornered on a dead end and perhaps twenty cocky kids in front of him with everything from old pipes to chain as their weapons. Leo's dream came back to him but he pushed it back. This was not Japan and the man was not Karai, but the similarities struck him rather hard. Plus, there was something familiar in the way the man moved, blocking a fist with his arm and moving in for a quick kick that knocked the man down with little effort only to be surrounded again. Someone grabbed him from behind, immobilizing him for yet another gang member to attack.

"You planning on just watching, oh Fearless one, or are you going to join in the fight?" Raph of course was not about to wait for his answer and had already descended to the fight below.

Leo followed his brother wordlessly, he fought with ease. Raphael and Leonardo worked in tandem, the benefit of fighting together for years allowing them the ability to take down their opponents with little effort. The odds had changed for the man and he instantly joined in the fight. Leo watched him from the corner of his eye, noting how the man didn't even flinch at their appearance. Of course it could simply be because he had been facing his own demise only moments before and was more than happy to have any kind of help. Yet Leo knew that it had to be something else.

In the matter of moments, the cocky kids knew that they had met their match and if they were not unconscious they had turned to run. The three stood silently in the alley way for a moment looking at one another. The man turned to Leo and offered him a small bow and then turned to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Leo shouted at the man. In a burst of speed that came from constant training he sprinted after him, catching his arm in a death grip. The man in his grip spun, using his currant momentum to kick Leo with all his might. If Leo had been human, that kick would have broken ribs, immobilizing him, but as it was the man's foot met unforgiving shell. There was a definite crack of a bone breaking but it was not Leo's.

A single shout of pain issued forth from the mans mouth as he shut his eyes, momentarily Leo's grip the only thing holding him up as he felt the pain shoot through his now broken foot. Leo took advantage of the man's momentary weakness and shoved him against a brick wall, immobilizing him further.

"You are the one who brought the infants?"

"Yes," the man hissed through clinched teeth.

"Why did Karai send them here?" Leo wanted to know.

"She is…" the man stopped and Leo's grip tightened on his arms as he pushed him harder into the bricks behind him.

"Answer me!"

The man closed his eyes for a moment. "She sent them to you to protect them."

Confusion crossed Leo's features as he thought on that. "Who is she protecting them from? Why wasn't she able to protect them?" It didn't make a lot of sense to him not that he wasn't happy to have his children but she had the entire Foot clan on her side, why would she have to fear someone?

"Because she is dying."

"What?" Leo let go of the man as if he had been burned. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," the man said, trying to catch his breath. "She is looking for her true father who was imprisoned years ago in the hopes she will be able to find a cure. The ones she fears are those who would take the children upon her death. Mistress Karai felt that you, Leonardo, as there father would be the only one she could trust with their safety. I must return to her." He offered a small bow again as he turned to leave. When no one stopped him he continued on his way.

Leo watched the man leave, his mind reeling. Karai was dieing?

"Leo," the voice was distant to him but insistent. "Yo, bro."

Raphael, a hand came to rest on his shoulder, he had forgotten his brother was still there with him. Leo looked into his brother's eyes and saw his own reflection in Raphael's dark brown orbs. Shock and pain rested on his face while he felt numb and empty on the inside.

The hand Raph had on Leo's shoulder tightened but it was already too late. Leo pulled back, breaking the hold and in a flash he was gone.

Raphael froze as his brother pulled away and then disappeared. His own fear came to the fore front which caused a wave of anger to engulf him. With his own power Raph surged after his brother shouting his own curse to anyone who could hear him, which was most of New York.

"Damn you Leo!!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? As always, reviews make me very happy (-: and I love to hear what everyone has to say. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Raph chased after his brother, he knew where they were headed, recognized the scenery not to mention the sound of jet engines roaring above them in the sky. With a sudden burst of speed Raph lunged himself at Leo, allowing his forward momentum to bring them both crashing down to the ground. Raph felt the kick to his face but he ignored the sudden pain it caused as he switch to sheer force, pulling his brother to his feet. It was the one benefit of being the strongest.

Leo's eyes were glazed over with a fierce anger that was as rare to see in his brother as it was for Raph to show open affection. For a stifling moment, neither said anything. Leo broke Raph's grip on his arm and moved away. Like two predators they circled one another.

"What the hell you think you are doing!" Raph couldn't take the silence anymore or the damn posturing. "You are acting more like me! I am the one who takes off for no reason."

"No reason?" Leo stood straighter as he looked at his brother in disbelief. "Don't tell me you didn't hear what that man said, you were right behind me!"

"Yes I heard what that man said, but unlike you I don't care what happens to that bitch. Let her die, let her pay for her crimes!"

Leo let out a roar of rage as he lunged at his brother again. There was little form to his fight but his unpredictability allowed him an advantage over his brother. He felt his fist connect with flesh over and over as he drove Raph back.

Raphael's body was aching from being used as an impromptu punching bag and it was suddenly difficult to gather his footing again as he felt him self slipping backwards. He finally gave up, stopped fighting and allowed himself to finally fall as Leo's fist came in for another jab. Leo's forward momentum coupled by Raph's rolling kick to the back of his knees brought Leo down with a hard crash face first. Continuing his roll Raph moved away and was on his feet in quick succession.

As Raphael stood, heaving, anger slowly began to bubble inside of him like a volcano threatening to erupt. Leo had attacked him which was something that had not happened between them in years and he was both hurt and furious. Sure they fought, but not physically, not sense they had been teenagers and then it had almost always been Raph who had thrown the first punch, not the other way around. Absently he wiped away blood from the corner of his mouth as he watched Leo slowly rise to his feet.

"What the hell was that Leo?!" Raph growled.

"I can't sit by and do nothing." Leo had not turned to face Raph and his voice was almost a whisper but he knew his brother had heard him.

It was Karai, it was all about Karai. Raph stood clenching and unclenching his fists that woman had done nothing but brought heart ache to his family. Except this new attack Raph had no idea how to fight. She wasn't even present and she was still driving a wedge between all of them.

"Yes, you can. You have said it time and time again and for once I think you are right. This is not our fight Leo."

This time Leo did turn to face him, his eyes flashing dangerously, he hated having his own words thrown back at him. Raph hated the fact that he was sounding like Leo. Just when had he become the responsible one? It was a trophy he decidedly did not want and he would give just about anything to hand it back to Leo.

"Your right Raph, with at least one thing." Leo stepped closer pointing a finger at him. "This isn't YOUR fight, but it is mine."

"And how do you figure that!"

"If nothing else, she is the mother of _my_ children…"

Raph cut his brother off before he could continue. "Leo, that does not instantly make her yours or anyone else's responsibility! If you've got some twisted notion that she is somehow family, you are more gone than I even thought."

"You have no idea what I am trying to tell you." Leo started to walk away.

"Don't you dare," Raph's hand squeezed itself around the leather bound hilt of his sai.

"What? Don't walk away?" Leo shot a glance at his brother; years of fighting had taught him how to hurt his brother with simple words. "Or don't turn my back on you?" It was childish and spiteful but the words fell from him before he could stop himself. It was a direct attack on Raph's honor and he knew his words struck home by the dangerous flash in Raph's eyes.

In blind rage Raph pulled his sai as Leo pulled a sword, metal clashed together with an unforgiving screech. Strike, block, kick, punch, it was a dance the brothers knew far too well as they pitted themselves upon one another in a pointless battle. With rapid succession they brought their weapons together, only slowing as exhaustion finally started to weigh them down.

With one last ditch effort Raph moved in close, shoving his fist into his brother's gut which had the desired affect of knocking the wind out of his lungs. He brought his sai to his brother's throat and allowed the weapon to rest there, the fire that had been fueling his anger slowly dying in him. However, it was not defeat he saw in Leo's gaze when their eyes locked. Cold steel tapped Raphael lightly on his shoulder and he tilted his head slightly to see Leo's katana resting there. A draw then, with a growl Raph pushed him self away and took several steps back. Leo stood straight and pushed his body away from the wall behind him, working hard at trying to catch his breath after Raph's last punch.

"What would you have me do Raph?" Leo's voice still sounded angry but it lacked the force it had earlier as he ran a finger over the spot where Raph's sai had rested. "Have me pretend that I don't know what I know? Go back home and try and forget it all?"

"You have two reasons to do just that." Raph answered, shoving both sai back into his belt. "If you won't do it for your brothers, then think about the two infants she left in _your_ care, trusting you to look after them."

It was a low blow but Raph didn't want his brother to go rushing off to another country to save a woman he didn't trust.

Leo looked as if Raph had physically hit him, staggering back a step. He didn't answer him only stared blankly, almost defeated. Leo glanced between Raph and JFK airport and then back again. He offered one last lingering look to the numerous plains that were parked at a number of terminals and Raph thought for sure he had lost his argument after all. He felt a strong sense of relief drift through him though as he saw Leo turn away from both the airport and Raphael, heading instead off into the night. Raph didn't follow, just watched him go silently, feeling more lost than anything else.

Raph took off as well but in the opposite direction. He needed to think, or not as the case may be. Moving, that is what he wanted, to just have the simple pleasure of moving through the night. Leaping from roof top to roof top, the bite of the chilly night air a distant relief to his over heated skin. But it all served its purpose, draining the last of his energy and bitter anger. By the time he was facing the door to the lair he was once again calm and in control of himself.

Without making a sound Raph walked into the almost silent lair. The lamp by the old recliner was the only light in the entire place, suggesting that at least one person was still up. When he glanced over he wasn't all that surprised to see Leo but the smart remark that rested on his tongue died there as quickly as it had come to life.

Leo locked eyes with him as he held Kimiko in his arms, holding her bottle steady as she ate while Kensei laid asleep in his lap. Raphael stood as they began speaking with out saying a word. There was no way Raph was going to say anything to his brother at that moment aloud. Their arguments were theirs alone and not for the children to hear, even if they did not yet understand what was said.

There was an obvious challenge in Leo's expression as he waited for Raph's decision. For once Raph did not rise to the occasion and simply turned away. He could feel Leo boring holes in his back as he went to his own room. Raphael doubted he would get any sleep but he wasn't going to hang out with Leo the rest of the night either.

Despite his earlier doubts of sleep Raph found himself drifting as soon as his head hit the pillow of his bed. The run and fight had left him more drained than he wanted to admit and despite himself he closed his eyes anyway. There was no use in fighting the inevitable.

The next day came, Leo awoke to the cries of his son and he looked over at the digital clock on Mikey's DVD player. It was early, around five in the morning but apparently not to early for his children. He hadn't meant to, but he had fallen asleep in Splinter's old recliner with both infants snuggled close to him. Leo had taken comfort in the closeness of the tiny bodies which, in the end, had been what finally lulled him off into his own sleep.

With what had become practiced ease, Leo lifted both children in his arms and walked them both to the makeshift changing room Don and Mikey had built. He smiled as he thought of his brothers. They were all willing to help him in a number of ways but changing diapers had remained Leo's duty alone. That is until Angel had appeared. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to call the girl every time the infants needed to be changed, but there was an overwhelming temptation in that idea.

Deft but gentle hands set to work as he changed both children, wondering idly if he could give April some money to purchase a gas mask, but pushed that thought to the side. As soon as he was done he scooped both children up again and headed off to his own room.

Leonardo placed both children on his bed so that he could watch them and pulled out an old duffle bag that he had used countless of times in his travels. He didn't need to worry too much about packing clothes, just one warm outfit to protect him from the cold.

There was soft cooing from his son and he looked over at both infants. Instantly he felt a knife of guilt plunge into his gut. Both his son and daughter had rolled themselves over and had their gazes locked onto his form. Two sets of soft brown eyes were wide and staring at him with what he was sure to be fear. He put the duffle bag down and walked over to the children.

"Look, I love you both, but I have to go away for a little while." Why he felt the need to explain himself to the infants he was not sure. It was the precursor to the real conversation he would be having with his brothers in about an hour which would be far more difficult.

"Your mother is in trouble and I know that I should stay here with you two because she left you guys in my care. You both have wonderful uncles that will be here to look after you." Kimiko was attempting to sit up and Leo offered her the little extra support she needed to be successful. Realizing that she was now upright she made happy baby noises that made Leo smile despite him self.

"God, you have no idea how much I am going to miss this." Leo leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on either child.

It was probably his own tension that the children were feeling that caused the sudden sniffles. "Oh, don't cry. Please?" he didn't think he could really handle them crying. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes when he felt the sudden burn behind them, letting it back out slowly. When he opened them he was calmer, the slight tremor in his hand was gone and he offered a bright smile.

Gently he started to tickle their bellies and was rewarded with infectious giggles from both. Again he let out a long sigh as he looked to both children expectantly. He had to do this, there simply wasn't anyway around it.

"Okay listen to me, my little rug rats in training. I am going to go and get your mother. Can't promise you how soon I will be back but know that I will work as hard as I can to get back as fast as possible." He could hear the sounds of his brothers finally getting up. It was going to be now or never, he needed Donnie to look up flights for him as well. "I love you two." Leo kissed them both once more before he snatched them up much to their delight and headed out towards the kitchen.

"Morning bro," Mikey greeted him as he walked over to the table.

"Hey Mikey," was all that Leo offered as he placed the infants in their play pen. Once again a curtsy of April and her endless supply of baby stuff.

"Leo, what's up with the bag?" Donnie asked as he sipped a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

Might as well dive right into it. "I was wondering if you could look up flights for me?"

Don slowly lowered the cup in his hands to the table. "And where is it you want to go?"

"Japan."

Mikey came forward to join his brothers, concern obvious on his features, he never was good at hiding what he was thinking. No one said anything for what seemed like ages and Leo was about to break. That is until Don got up and silently went to his desk, turning on his computer, coffee forgotten on the kitchen table.

"There is a flight leaving in," he glanced at the time and then back to Leo. "About just over two hours from now."

He could make that in plenty of time. Without another word he went to the kitchen to fill his bag with food for the trip as well as a flash light. Being a mutant turtle meant he would be flying in the cargo compartment of the plane. Not something he was looking forward to but he had little other choice and it was the quickest rout to go. Ship would just take too long.

Leo heard Raph enter the room and cringed. A part of him just wanted to avoid his hot tempered brother all together but it was going to be an obvious impossibility. He threw that last bit of stuff he wanted to take with him and walked back to his brothers. Raph took one look at him and the bag and then glanced at their brothers and knew what was going on.

If Leo was someone else watching this scene he would have thought Raph almost comical to watch. The amount of emotions he saw fly across his features in rapid succession could have been considered amusing. Rage, disbelief, concern, rage, fear, disappointment and then he finally just settled on a deep seated rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was a rhetorical question as Raph knew the answer but it didn't stop him from asking.

"I have to do this Raph." There was more he wanted to say but none of it really mattered. He wasn't going to elaborate any further. There were a number of things he knew Raph also wanted to say but the words would not come. There was a cry from the play pen and Raph and Leo both glanced over.

Raph clenched his fists. "You know what Leo, do whatever the hell you think you've gotta do. I don't give a damn." There was a flash of red as Raphael pushed past Leo, deliberately hitting his shoulder as he walked by.

Don stepped forward, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Leo, we'll take care of Kensei and Kimiko."

"Thanks Donnie. I won't be gone long." He thought about adding, I hope, but changed his mind. "I'll see ya Mikey."

He turned to leave but gave pause when he heard Mikey call after him.

"Leo, I know you know this already. Or you probably don't want to hear this but…" Mikey looked away and then back again, determination set on his face to say whatever he wanted to say. "Be careful, and I don't mean just the trip."

"I understand Mikey." He was annoyed but let it go, he was tired of fighting.

Mikey just offered him a small smile that faded when the door shut behind his eldest brother.

The infants were crying now out of need of something or just from the tension that permeated the room Mikey did not know. He went over and grabbed one while Donnie did the same.

"Don't cry, your daddy will be back soon." Mikey cooed softly as he cuddled the infant. He wasn't sure if he had said it to comfort the child or himself but he figured it didn't really matter.

The day had slowly passed away, the sun setting and the moon rising before Raph finally walked in through the doors. Mikey glanced up letting out a sigh of relief, clicking off the tv.

"Raph," Mikey started but stopped when Raph put up a hand.

"Not now Mikey," was all he said as he went to his own room, shutting the door.

"Great, Mr. Personality is back in town." Mikey grumbled as he got up and headed off to his own room. Donnie had gone to bed earlier taking both infants with him so Mikey had nothing to worry about besides Raph's deteriorating mood and Leo's adventure off into the great unknown. Life was just a beautiful bouquet of wilting roses.

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you think. Leave a review and let me know. It honestly makes me write faster. (-: 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Chapter 6

The world buzzed around him in controlled yet insane whirl. It brought a small smile to his green lips as he gazed down upon the city of Tokyo. All of it was familiar to him yet utterly different as well. There was no mistaking the roar of any city with its people rushing about and lights that flooded every corner. Adverts roamed about on large billboards like lions in a jungle, reaching out to ensnare passersby. Cars roared past his perch, no one taking time to notice the dark figure that loomed above them all.

Leonardo was just happy to not be on a plane anymore. Cargo holds were not designed with a six foot mutated turtle in mind. He still had joints that were complaining as Leo stretched out to his full height. It had been fairly easy to escape the airport under the cover of night and the city was even easier to find. Just follow the noise and lights.

Adjusting the tote that he carried, he set out again looking for a building that reminded him of the Foot. Not knowing what exactly he was looking forward offered him a challenge that he had been prepared for yet did not necessarily enjoy. There was a shadow that had been following him sense his argument with his brother on that roof top in New York city. It whispered all of his concerns for Karai aloud, it was like a biting breeze that wanted to sink its teeth into his bones slowing him down and clouding his vision. It planted the seeds of doubt into him, was he really doing the right thing? With a quick shake of his head he cleared his thoughts. There was no other option for him other than to believe that he was on the right path. He couldn't simply stand by and let Karai die.

There really wasn't any time for sight seeing so he moved on from his currant perch. True, he had been to Japan before but he had never had the chance just to look around him. There was always some kind of agenda, some place he had to go or had too be. Once again, he had some place to be but he still didn't know where exactly that was.

Moving slowly about the city, taking time to look at each building for signs of his old enemies, he was about to give up for the night. He was weary and his bones seemed to ache. Leo was about to descend to street level and to move on when he finally got the break he had been hopping for. A fellow ninja moved about silently in the few remaining shadows, unaware of Leonardo who carefully attached him self to the man. He became nothing more than another shadow. Leo mused about the careless nature of the ninja he followed but he figured that it was most likely due to over confidence. The ninja obviously felt that there wouldn't be anyone who would dare follow him in the first place so he never bothered to check and see if he was being trailed.

There was a large building that they were headed towards that jutted up to the sky like some obscene black pillar. Stone, metal and glass merged together to create an ominous monstrosity of modern architecture. Leo shook his head in disgust. Somehow it seemed an appropriate building for the Shredder to have once called home. At least he had his answer. The symbol of the Foot clan was etched in the side of the building in to the soft brick. Gently he ran the tips of his fingers over it. The symbol was small yet unmistakable. Most people would most likely miss it unless they were looking for it as it didn't face out into the main street but instead down one of the many ally ways. It was a symbol of an enemy that he had dared to love once and now they were intertwined for life.

Reluctantly Leo pulled his hand back and moved away, further down the ally. He wasn't prepared to try and break into a building full of Foot ninja in broad day light so he would have to work fast before the sun began to rise. True, he and his brothers had signed a truce with the clan but that was with the New York sanction. However, he was not going to trust the Foot in Japan to greet him with open arms, if they even knew anything about him. Leo was exhausted yet it was an odd sensation. His body wanted sleep but even though he was so tired he did not think he would have been able to sleep. He wanted to find out everything he could his first day in Japan. A clock was ticking at the back of his mind telling him that every second he waited was a second lost. Leo would not be able to rest until he found Karai, seen for him self that she was still fine.

With the ease that came from having to break into places far too many times in his life Leo began to scale the building. Taking a guess he stayed on the back side of the building, the side that faced away from the busy streets for more than one reason. First off he didn't want to take a chance of being seen and the second was he knew Karai. The woman loved the city with all its grandeur and luster but at heart she loved wide open spaces. Most likely her rooms would face away from the metropolis, or at least that is what Leo hopped.

Out of all the missions Leo had ever gone on this had to be his most reckless. A part of him was shamed. It was the part that whispered Splinter's old lessons to him. However, careful and Karai were forever going to be at odds. There was no choice for Leonardo when the two words were put into one sentence. He felt like he had to choose between them, as if he couldn't have both at the same time. Perhaps, Raph was right that his judgment was seriously impaired when it came to the woman but he didn't know how to explain himself to his brother. Karai had come to mean so much to him and if he was honest with himself he would have to admit he could see himself reflected in her eyes. Two sides of one coin, different yet connected and inseparable. He just hopped that he would be able to save her.

* * *

Karai sat alone in her tent as her loyal Foot soldiers moved about just outside. She watched their silhouettes against the thin canvas that separated her from them. If she let herself drift she could pretend that she was a little girl all over again watching shadow puppets that danced around for her amusement. However, that wishful thought faded almost as quickly as it came to her. As a child she had never been allowed such childhood amusements. Her childhood had been structured and refined to eating, sleeping and training. There was little else that she had ever known about, something that she didn't want her own children to know. She knew Leo and his clan would train them but he would never deny them a childhood.

However, she had never really felt deprived as a child and not a moment went by that she did not relish her training and her abilities. While other girls fantasized about being a fairy tale princess waiting for their Princes Karai, at the same tender age, was secure in her ability to not only disarm that stuck up Prince but wield his sword with far more skill than he.

Karai stopped the uncharacteristic laugh that wanted to escape her suddenly. There were very few that even knew that she could laugh and she wanted to keep it that way. There were too many just outside her tent that she did not want to share her amusement with them. Instead she allowed a faint smile play upon her lips. Just that simple smile lifted her spirits and her hopelessness seemed a bit more distant, but it was fleeting at best. With a suffering sigh Karai leaned over to replace the stick of incense that burned next to her. Lighting the small stick and letting the sweet smell waft about her. Closing her eyes she turned her gaze inward, shutting out the sounds of the encampment as they settled down for the night.

Karai mused upon the events of her life. How and when did everything start going wrong? Again, it was a simple answer. She had finally met a Prince that she couldn't snatch away his swords. That thought brought another small smile to her lips. It had taken a determined mutated turtle to finally wake her up from the dream she had been living in. Her own twisted version of Beauty and the Beast, but Leonardo had never been the beast and that scared her far more than she liked or was willing to admit.

There was a part of her self that wanted to desperately go back to that dream where her father was perfect and it was the world that was wrong but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. Hate seemed like such an easier emotion than the confused world that she lived in now. A part of her wanted to run to Leonardo who she knew would be there for her if she would just ask but her pride kept getting in her own way. To bend down and ask for help was such a foreign idea to her it almost caused her pain. No, things were best left the way that they were. Her children were safe and their father oblivious to her fate. It did not matter if she was successful or not, that wasn't to say that she was suicidal just that she had come to peace with the idea that they might not ever meet with success. Her death was a prominent possibility that she had come to accept. The illness that no one seemed able to name was slowly eating away at her strength.

Karai took in a deep breath of the sweet smelling incense and felt her self slip further into her subconscious. She was only mildly aware of the subtle shift in her surroundings, the simple knowledge that she was no longer alone. The presence did not bother her as she was sure it was just the damn doctor coming to check on her again. If she did manage to live through all of this then she was going to punish the insensitive man for the rest of his life with groping and painful needle pricks as well as foul tasting pills to be shoved down his throat all hours of the day and night. If he wasn't the best doctor money could buy she would have already done so with him. Still the thought of his immanent torture lightened her spirits some.

Minutes ticked by and nothing happened and Karai was starting to get annoyed. Why wasn't he saying anything? Tentatively Karai reached out to the other presence and suddenly her whole body tensed as she realized it was not who she had originally thought…it was familiar but most defiantly not one of her company. Karai's fingers curled into her palms, there was no weapon close by for her to grip and her heart pounded in her ears. Who would have been so brazen to sneak past two dozen Foot soldiers to crowd her in her own tent?

"Come now, are you senses truly that dull?"

The warm words wrapped themselves around Karai and the panic she had felt raced away at the sound of his gentle voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to Leonardo who sat not more than three feet from her. Of course, no one else in the world had mastered the art of sneaking past even the best trained Foot clan ninja like it was nothing. How had she not known it was him? Thousands of other questions and emotions ran through her as she meet his steady unwavering gaze.

"Leonardo!...I…what!" anger and fear warred against each other in her voice as well as another emotion that she did not feel safe to recognize. Tears were forming at the edge of her eyes but she wasn't sure why. She saw him reach for her but she pulled back but he followed her and before she could protest she felt his arms wrap about her. An alien feeling of being safe and protected washed over her and she fought instinctively against it. With strength she didn't really feel she pushed against the steel like arms that were holding her against her captor's chest but the grip only tightened.

"Let go of me!" she said in a demanding but quiet voice. She wanted him to let her go but she didn't want to draw attention to her tent either. Her voice sounded weak and panicked to her own ears but she didn't care as long as he let her go. She didn't want to feel weak or lost and if she could only put some distance between herself and him she was sure she could regain her fragile control.

"No."

His answer was simple but powerful. Again she struggled but there was simply no way in her weakened state that she could break his hold. In both physical and emotional exhaustion she allowed herself to finally collapse against him. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she found a spot on his plastron to stair at. Karai identified that faint emotion as relief, but still she would not allow herself to feel it. Dimly she was aware of one of his hands rubbing gently at her shoulders, massaging away the tension he found there. How had he found her?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The question was spoken so softly that Karai wasn't entirely sure she had heard the words and she looked up to his face. Realizing that he was no longer holding her by force of strength she turned in his embrace. His arms were still wrapped about her but they allowed her the freedom of movement.

"And what is it that you would have me tell you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer to his question. Guilt was a passing emotion that she let slip away as quickly as it had come. She had made the decision that was best for everyone and she would not allow him to make her feel guilt because of it.

Leo's face darkened for a moment. "I had every right to know about everything."

"Like hell you did." Karai had not meant to sound so bitter. She pushed herself away from him and this time he did not try to stop her. "I made the decision I did because I didn't want something to happen to my children if I die."

"Your children," he repeated softly and cocked his head to the side as if examining the woman before him in a different light. "So tell me Karai, if you had not fallen ill would I have ever known that I had two children?" That thought angered him but he really did want an answer so he waited.

"You would have known." Her eyes fell down to the canvas covered ground. "I would have never been able to keep them no matter how much I wanted to." Karai looked back to Leonardo's hazel eyes. "They are far safer with your family than with the Foot."

Leonardo gave her a small nod as he thought about it. She was right, with him the children would remain hidden while with her they would be in the public eye. No matter how much the Foot would try to protect them there would be too many risks, to many possibilities for them to fall into the wrong hands.

"But that still doesn't answer my question Karai. Why didn't you tell me? Why just leave the children for me to find?"

"Because!" She fought the need to get up and pace as there was no where for her to pace to. The tent didn't really allow for standing room let alone pacing. Karai took a couple of steadying breaths before she continued. "Because I didn't want you to come and find me. I wanted you to stay with Kimiko and Kensei, to keep them safe. That is all I cared about but I see that I still failed other wise you wouldn't be here would you?"

"Karai, don't shut me out. I want to help you."

"Why!" once again he confounded her. "Why do you want to help me?! I have tried to kill not only you but your family more than once. It isn't like I have _ever_ been nice to you for any reason! Why do you care so damn much?!" She was shaking again and she wrapped her arms about herself in an attempt to still her limbs.

"I care because I have seen good and honor in you. You are not the monster your father raised you to be." He saw her tense at his words but he continued in a softer voice. "And you are the mother of my children. Something that I never thought I would have. Karai I…" love you? No, he wasn't prepared to say that, honestly he didn't know why he was so drawn to Karai but he was. "I see parts of myself in you and if I was to give up on you then I would have to give up on myself."

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity but Karai broke the silence with a short grunt of laughter. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't ask for you to believe me, just for you to trust me enough to tell me what is going on."

Fine, she could deal with that. "I started to fall ill once I gave birth. The doctors don't really know what is wrong with me but I did a little bit of digging into the story my father had told me while Donnie and I were in that backwards world. Found out some very disturbing stuff. Most of all that I am a test tube baby." Karai looked away from Leo and back to the far wall of the tent. "I was a clone of my biological father's daughter who died at the age of five." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "The Shredder funded my father's experiments. Apparently my real father found out that the Shredder was only funding him because he wanted to be able to clone his army and reinforce his ranks which disturbed my father so much that he tried to destroy all his research. After that you know the story, or at least the one that Shredder told. The man who called me his daughter imprisoned my father along with most of his research and I am trying to find him. It would seem that after I gave birth my body started to break down and my doctors believe that if they could find the rest of my father's notes they would be able to figure out why my body is slowly breaking down. This is the last possible place we have yet to explore. In the morning we are heading up the mountain to a net work of caves Shredder had been known to frequent."

"So there is noting that they can do for you?"

She didn't turn to look at him but she could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. He really did care. "They found something to slow down the cellular break down but not stop it. They just buy me time, but nothing more."

"Mistress Karai?"

Leo jumped at the unfamiliar voice and tried to dip back into the little shadows the tent offered. Night had fallen outside but there was still enough light for him to see by. He felt Karai place a hand on his fore arm and he relaxed some, however, overall distrust of the Foot clan was not something he was ever going to be able to simply let go of.

"Come in." She answered.

A small weasel of a man stepped into the tent a syringe in one hand. His eyes darted about before they fell on Leo and widened to the size of saucers. Leo stayed still refusing to break eye contact while wishing he was not in such close quarters to another human he did not know. The knowledge that his katana's rested on his back within easy reach was his only comfort.

"Would this be the father?"

"That is NONE of your concern Doctor." Her words were sharp and the man quickly looked away.

"Of course Mistress Karai."

"Do what you came to do and go." The man said nothing more as he uncapped the syringe and quickly pierced the soft flesh of the woman's arm. He hazard one more curious glance towards the turtle masked in shadow before he left.

Leo waited till he was sure the man was out of ear shot before he spoke again. "I don't trust him."

"Nor do I," Leo looked surprised before she continued. "But he is the best."

"If you say." He didn't sound convinced but he didn't challenge her anymore. "You look tired Karai."

She gave a small nod as she laid down on top of the bed roll. It offered very little comfort from the hard cold ground beneath her, but she supposed it was better than nothing at all. A slight shiver ran through her body both from the cold and simple exhaustion that she had not let herself feel before now. She heard movement behind her and then one arm reached around her pulling her to a warm solid chest. For the first time in almost a year she felt herself relax. It was illogical she knew, but she felt safe in his arms as if his simple presence would chase away all the monsters that plagued her.

"Leo, you really should not have come." Sleep was fogging her brain as she spoke.

"Hmm."

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I am glad you are here."

"Don't have anywhere else I want to be right now."

His voice sounded as sleepy as she felt. Idly she wondered just how exactly he had managed to make it all the way to Japan but even that thought was fading. It was really unimportant to her; all that mattered was that he had made it.

"Leo?"

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "Just go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay…"

There was more that she wanted to say but she did as he said and let it go. Tomorrow would be another day. Perhaps she could allow herself to hope once more. Maybe, just maybe, she would make it through this and she would be able to see her son and daughter again, and maybe, just maybe, she would get to know what it felt like to live a happily ever after fairy tale ending after all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up but real life got in the way. Please let me know what you think in a review, is the relationship between Leo and Karai believable? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles nor am I making any money off this story.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but life got in the way. I will try to keep my up dates a bit more timely. As always, let me know what you think. I have grown to adore reviews. (-:

Chapter 7

Shadows Around Every Corner

Raph sat back a bit deeper in the old worn sofa, letting the old cushions mold themselves around his form. He slung one arm over the back while using the other to balance his recently acquired remote and bowl of popcorn that he had snatched from Mikey's not so well hidden hiding place. The lair was finally in some measure of peace with the infants finally settled down for a nap, even if he knew it wouldn't last very long. Adjusting to their presence had so far been anything but easy. Crying at all hours, demanding to be changed or fed depending on whatever their mood was like. However, if Raph was honest with himself he had to admit that they still had their good moments.

Raph, for the most part, managed to stay out of most of the baby duties. He didn't mind playing with them ever now and again but there were a number of other things that he drew the line at. Changing dippers just wasn't on his list of things he ever wanted to have to do or ever would do. A small part of him, the part that wanted to stay an angry fifteen year old wanted to blame Leo for leaving. He thought he was stupid for running after Karai in the first place but the other part of him wanted to believe that Leo took off to avoid changing diapers. The smell was enough to convince Raph that he would never put himself in that position.

However, not that he would ever say it out loud, but they were kind of cute. That is to say when they weren't crying or being demanding little brats. At any rate Raph was finally going to enjoy at least some measure of peace as he turned on the tv.

"What cha watchin?" whispered a rather tired looking Mikey as he allowed himself to more fall than sit onto a cushion that had been repaired at some point with duck tape.

"Some thing to do with sports…." Raph tilted his head a little as he examined the figures on the screen. "Think its golf."

"Raph," Mikey gave his brother a lopsided grin. "You hate golf."

"Not really the point." He mumbled around a handful of popcorn and offered the bowl to his brother.

"True." Mikey looked from the bowl of extra buttered kernels to his brother. "You know dude, it isn't very nice to eat someone else's stash of snacks."

"Then perhaps you should change where you put your stash."

Raph really did hate golf and had given up pretending to be interested and was now flipping channels only partly paying attention to Mikey. Wasn't there anything decent on tv anymore?

"The fact that you had to actually go into my room to find this stuff should have been some kind of indicator that I was trying to save it till later. In fact," Mikey added around his own mouth full of crunchy goodness. "I think it would have been a clear case of trespassing."

"Hm, trespassing you say." Raph smiled not bothering to even look at his brother. There was a halfway decent game of basketball on, at least that would be somewhat entertaining.

"Just like the time you trespassed into my room to take the beer I had smuggled in when Splinter wasn't looking? Or the time when you went into my room to take my cds? Or the time…"

"Okay! Point made. Apparently my sacred personal space isn't a good place to hide my stuff."

At that, Raph finally did look at his brother, jaw slightly slack. "Your sacred personal space? You have GOT to be kidding me."

"No way man! My room is like my holly place of zin."

"Your room looks like a demolition derby gone wrong. Like it decided to start and finish in that shoe box of a room!"

Mike sat a little bit taller and stiffened his jaw slightly in defense. "So! Your room looks like a weight lifter on steroids! We have every type of weight sitting out in the dojo but you still have like a whole second collection in you room! You know what I think your problem is?"

Raph didn't say anything just turned very slowly to look his brother in the eye. It was a look that his brothers knew well. It was the look that said, 'if you don't shut up now I will make you shut up.' Even Leo would back off occasionally, depending on how determined Leo was on wining a given argument. However, it rarely had any affect on Mikey. Raph was strong, but Mikey was fast.

Just as Mikey drew in a long breath, both to pester his brother and to fill his lungs in preparation to sprint away if need be, a piercing cry filled the air. Instantly Mikey deflated as his eyes looked to the far nook of the lair that had been converted into a makeshift room for the rug rats.

Raph let out a low booming laugh as he turned back to the game. "Sounds like your fan club is calling for you."

"It begins again."

Mikey let out a low moan as he hauled himself up and headed to the crib Donnie had built for them and was greeted by two very sad upturned faces. The two little ones were trying to pull themselves upright in their vein attempts at escape. Chubby little arms reached for him as he approached and despite himself he was smiling again.

"Hush now, uncle Mikey is here." With practiced ease he scoped up the two children who were almost instantly appeased. They really did hate to be confined. "Come on lets go visit with your uncle Raphy."

"Mikey! Don't you dare start teaching them to call me Raphy!" Raph shouted from his place in front of the tv and Mikey just smiled a bit broader.

Mikey replanted himself on the couch letting go of the little ones to play on the floor at their feet. It was amazing how fast the children had grown, Donnie had figured them to be around six months now which of course meant they were somewhat mobile. They had figured out the joys of crawling and using solid objects to pull them selves up with. Just a year ago if someone had told Mikey he would be helping Donnie figure out how to baby proof the lair he would have pulled a muscle laughing. Yet that was exactly what they had been doing for the past few months. It was absolutely amazing just how much the rug rats could get themselves into in a rather short amount of time.

Raph quickly tightened his grip on his popcorn as little hands tried to pull it away from him. He looked down slightly annoyed but felt it slip away as he met the soft brown eyes of Kimiko. Raph reached down and grabbed the back of her little overalls, fisting the fabric in one large hand and then hauled her up to the couch to sit next to him.

"Raph!"

Raph looked back at Mikey and shrugged his shoulders slightly as the little girl snuggled a bit closer to him. "What?"

"Bro, how many times do I have to tell you their clothes are not a universal handle!"

"Ugh," Raph groaned and rolled his eyes. "They don't mind."

"Says you."

Raph and Mikey both stopped whatever they were going to say next as there was a beep from the alarm system being disarmed followed by the familiar figure of Donatello loaded down with a number of bags in the doorway.

"Well it's about time!" Mikey exclaimed as he did a back flip off the sofa which groaned its protest under his sudden abuse of it.

Raph stood as well grabbing the back of Kimiko's overalls as well as Kensei's who had decided to try and use the coffee table as a prop to pull himself upright. Both children gave squeals of delight as their uncle swung them unceremoniously into the air and then deposited them into their play pen.

"Raph!" came Donatello's chiding voice from across the room. "Their shirts are not handles."

Raph didn't even bother to look at his brother as he gathered a few more of the infant's toys to put in the play pen with them. They wouldn't stay happy for very long, but hopefully long enough for him to get out of the lair before the ear piercing screams did start. Kensei gave a soft grunt and then a small giggle as he took the stuffed turtle Raph offered him. There was a definite odder in the air, however slight, but Raph had no problem detecting it.

"You are evil kid." The child only offered him a wide grin as if to say he just found the whole thing to be quite amusing as Raph moved over to help his brothers.

"Dude, did you get everything on the list?" Mikey asked as he sorted through a number of bags that Donatello had brought with him.

"I think so; I have to go back to the junk yard again though…someone threw away almost a whole car! I salvaged what I could carry but there were loads more."

"Dude, where are the diapers?"

"Diapers?"

"Yeah, diapers."

"Oh…" Donnie suddenly looked rather deflated as he looked at the bags littering the table and floor.

"You forgot?" Mikey looked at his brother, something between shocked and annoyed. Perhaps even a little amused. "Donnie boy that was the whole reason for you to go to the store."

"But April said that she left us enough to last until she got back from her trip." It was a vain excuse and Donnie knew it to.

"Hey," Raph finally spoke up cutting off whatever Mikey had been about to say. "Don't worry, I'll go and get the diapers."

That stopped all argument as both Donatello and Mikey were silenced with shock. Raph did not offer to do anything so domestic unless there was some kind of underlining reason which instantly put Mikey on edge. There was a small hiccupped cry from the playpen which was the precursor to a full blown wale that would follow any second, and a faint tell tale scent. Mikey ran to the door that Raph had already exited rather hastily.

"RAPH!!"

Raph tried not to laugh too hard as he headed down the tunnels at a comfortable jog, donning his trench coat and hat as he went. He could hear his brother shouting behind him, something about sharing responsibilities and it being his turn. Either way he really didn't care. He would do almost anything for those kids except changing diapers. That's where he drew the line.

Within moments he was on the surface and climbing a fire escape up to the roofs. It was one of those rare nights where the sky was clear…well for the most part if you didn't count the pollution that permanently hung in the air. Still, it was a perfect night for a run. Something that Raph hadn't had the chance to do in a while.

There were a few pigeons roosting as he jumped onto the cooling tar of the roof. In a chaotic flutter of wings and coos the birds took off to a scattered flight just above his head. Adrenalin was flooding his body, almost as if he could feel the fluttering excitement of the birds and there was a burning need in him to simply run. Run as far and as fast as he could, there was nothing to hold him back and so he did just that.

Sprinting across roof tops was exhilarating. It held that edge of danger to it that had become like a safety net to both him and his brothers. One wrong move, one false step, one loose brick and their lives were over. Raphael loved every second of it and with ease that only came with years of practice he moved with the speed of a sprinter without ever putting a foot wrong.

It was a rhythm that his body was well used to. Inhaling sweet breath and then letting it out in a gush as his weight fell on each foot. The thick muscles of Raph's legs cushioning the blow of unforgiving brick and mortar and propelled him forward in long deep strides. To Raph it felt like freedom.

Gradually the roof tops became smaller, the lights less bright and less dense as he reached one of the less desirable parts of town. He came to a slow stop, willing his breathing to slow and his racing heart to clam, and gazed down at the small corner mart with a slight smirk playing on his lips. There were not many people that would be as comfortable as he and his brothers in this troubled neighborhood. However, that worked in his advantage. People here had a tendency to not want to make eye contact and even on hot days people would wrap up in layers in order to hide themselves. On these streets, everyone was an outcast of some sort.

Raph brought the lip of his hat down a bit more over his eyes as he walked into the dark shop, casting a sideways glance at the man who sat behind the counter. He lifted his head from his paper only long enough to take in Raph's bulky form before looking away once more with disinterest.

Raph let out a small grunt. Either the guy wasn't afraid of being robbed or simply didn't care. Well, either way the man was in no danger from Raph, he preferred to be ignored anyway. A quick scan of the building told him that he was the only late night shopper which was even better. He found what he was looking for rather quickly but was suddenly dismayed. There were different sizes.

Raph suppressed the erg to start swearing as he looked from one end of the shelf to the other. He would just have to guess. There was no way he was going to call his brothers and ask and he was even less likely to return home empty handed.

"Okay Raphy boy, just use logic."

With that he reached for something that was sitting towards the center of the shelf. Hoping that he was right, but not willing to stay any longer as he took his freshly killed package of pampers to the counter, slapping a ten on the counter. The man put the pampers in a bag and handed it to him, without making eye contact Raph had turned on his heels and was almost out the door.

"Wait!" the teller called after him. "Don't you want your change?"

"Nah," Raph shot back over his shoulder. "Just keep it."

Raph looked down at the diapers hidden in the bag and shook his head slightly. "Leo," he said his brothers name through slightly clinched teeth. "You are going to owe me big time when you get back."

The overall silence of the evening was suddenly shattered by the splintering crash of glass and rushed sounds of boots scraping across the pavement. Raph was moving in that direction before his thoughts had even caught up with the motion of his body.

"Come on man! Hurry up!"

Raph pushed himself up against the brick. With the wall behind him he slid down to a crouched position. There were five of them, maybe six if there was still one inside what appeared to be a small apartment. The broken glass of the upper part of the door was clearly how they had gotten inside. Petty thieves with nothing better to do with their lives than to take from others.

Raph stood slowly, cloaking himself in the shadows that the alley way offered him and moved closer. There was a sixth boy coming out with what looked like some jewelry that he was stuffing into a bag, trying not to trip over his own feet in his hurry to meet up with his friends.

"You know," Raph said casually as he moved forward into the sputtering light that hung above the doorway. Probably had been put there in the hopes to scare away would be criminals, but in this side of town, stuff like that did little to detour anyone.

"It really isn't nice to take stuff that don't belong to you." He tilted his head up to look at them. "You boys should consider getting jobs."

The biggest boy of the lot stepped forward, obviously the biggest bully as well. Raph didn't move away, he stood his ground and let the kid look at his face.

"What are you? Some kind of freak."

Some things just never changed for him nor his brothers. The world took one look at them and they were thrown into one category, labeled and passed off as some mishap at a science lab. When he was younger, it bothered him to the point of blind anger but now he just expected it. Sticks and _stones may break my bones_, the old adage rattled through his brain, _but words fester and blister the soul until one day you no longer care what others think and that part of you that once had cared slowly begins to wither die._

"You know what, I'm not even going to waste my breath trying to talk sense into you." Raph continued, placing his purchase in what he hoped was a safe position. "So either you put that stuff back or I am going to send you hobbling home."

"Yeah right freak!"

The rushed attack was expected and Raph didn't even bother to pull his weapons out of his belt. He dodged the first bat and allowed the chain of another punk rattle harmlessly off the back of his shell.

The first few seconds of the play fight Raph had managed to simply dodge the blows aimed at him. These punks had no skill only brute strength and even that wasn't going to get them anywhere. Raph knocked one out with a single blow while at the same time throwing a back kick to the one behind him. They both hit the ground and were out for the count but just as quick they were replaced by two more. Raph gave a small grunt of laughter, as if they honestly thought that they would fair any better.

Just as quickly the two new attackers fell to the ground. Raph hadn't even broke a sweat. Running across roof tops had been more of a work out than this fight. There were only two punks left, looking at their comrades strewn about on the pavement of the alley way and then back to the mysterious creature in the trench coat. It was a silent stand off of sorts and Raph could almost read their thoughts. Run with what they had, stay and fight. Neither were a good choice.

"Well," Raph opened his arms in offering. "You two want to see if you can do better?"

The two boys backed up slightly as they looked at the mouth of the alley that led to the street.

"Your choice," Raph continued. "You can go if you want but you better leave that bag here or I will hunt you down."

That seemed to be the last straw as Raph moved towards the frightened teens. The bag fell to the ground as the boys turned and ran. There was the faint sound of sirens headed in his direction and Raph took that as his cue to leave as well. He gathered his bag and removed the manhole cover. He would have preferred to go back across the roof tops but he wasn't really up to coming across anyone else. With a loud thunk and hiss of metal on stone, the lid closed behind him and he headed towards home.

Raph moved in relative silence occasionally looking up through the grates at the people walking above him. For the most part he was lost in his own thoughts. Mostly they pertained to his missing brother. There was a dark feeling that had settled into the pit of his stomach shortly after this had all began. It wasn't just about Karai, no matter how much he distrusted the woman he disliked the fact that she seemed to have such a hold over Leonardo. It also bothered him that his brother was now thousands of miles away…if something went wrong, there was no way that they would be able to get to him in time. If anything did happen to Leo, Karai would rue the day she was born. He would make sure of that.

Raph shook his head to try and clear it of his suddenly darkening thoughts. Instead he started to concentrate on the sound of his feet in the shallow rain water that had pooled in the tunnel he was walking down. The soft splash was almost comforting if not a bit…off. There was an echo. Raph knew instantly that he was being followed.

Quickly he moved onto the narrow but dry ledge moving back into one of the side tunnels to wait for his would be stocker. He didn't have to wait long, a lean figured emerged from the dark tunnel, his movements hesitant, probably concerned about the fact that his query was no longer making any noise.

One step, two step and he was finally close enough. Raph leant forward and covered both nose and mouth pulling the lithe form against his chest using his brute strength to hold the form still. It would be any second when the person he held would start to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but before that happened, Raph really wanted to know who would try to follow him. Surely not one of the punks from the alley way…

"Listen real close," the form stopped struggling for a moment. Good, maybe they would actually listen to him. He could feel the struggling to breath through his hand. "I am going to very slowly take my hand away and you are going to tell me what you are doing down in the sewers. Do you understand?"

There was a slight nod and Raph did exactly what he said he would, slowly releasing his captive who was now gasping for breath. Raph finally got a good look at the kid, perhaps fifteen years old at best. The boy looked somewhat well built. He seemed almost too young to have been able to follow Raph for such a distance without his notice. True he hadn't really been paying attention, but still, he should have been able to pick up on a staggering teen any day. Raph could almost hear Leo chiding him from thousands of miles away.

"Well?" Raph looked at the boy expectantly.

The attack was quick and Raph was unprepared. The boy knew exactly how to hit him, one strike at the base of the neck was enough to make him see stars and then his legs were crumbling out from underneath him with another blow to the back of his knees. Raph could hear feet running away from him and he was back on his own feat just as quickly. He was still momentarily blind but he didn't need sight to know where he was or which way the boy had run.

"GET BACK HERE!" There was no way Raph was going to let the kid get away, he needed to find out what was going on, but there was no doubt that the kid was built for speed. Raph's vision had cleared but he was still having to track using sound.

It was clear to Raph as the chase continued that the boy had no idea where he was or where he was running as they moved deeper under the city. They were in the older tunnels now and in far more treacherous territory. The chase was finally slowing some as the kid was obviously running out of places to run.

Raph stopped and just listened. He could no longer hear the sound of running, in fact it was silent which meant the kid was probably hiding somewhere. Raph pulled his weapons from his belt, mentally reminding himself that the bag with pampers was back where the kid had first attacked him.

Raphael took a deep breath. It was something that they never told their human friends but the brothers all had a powerful sense of smell. Not as good as sensei but still far better than any human. He could smell fear.

"AHHH!"

Raph turned in time as the kid jumped towards him with a pair of nun-chucks and Raph wondered mildly if the surprises would ever cease. The attack was hurried and a bit clumsy but it was obvious the boy had practice. It was clear that the attack wasn't meant to beat Raph, simply to allow the boy another attempt at escape and with one more quick blow meant to throw Raph off balance the kid tried to take off again but Raph was right behind him.

The sound of rushing water was around them, pounding against their ears like an out of rhythm drum. Rushing about in almost utter darkness. Raph knew where they were and it was not a place he wanted to be.

"Hey kid, lets take this little argument between you and me back to someplace a bit safer."

A shadow darted out away from him on his left, heading for the old bridge that crossed the mouth of one of the largest drainage pipes that lead to the ocean. There was the unmistakable sound of wood breaking and a muffled cry from the kid.

"Hang on!" Raph moved without thinking towards his would be attacker now made victim.

"Help! I'm slipping."

Raph had nothing to help him, no rope or chain just him self and an old bridge that had probably been there for the past hundred years. Carefully as he could he edged his way out onto rotten planks and rusted metal as far as the structure would support his weight. Gently he laid himself down reaching forward to a panic stricken face.

"Come on," he said in a very steady voice. "Give me your hand."

It was clear that the kid didn't trust him but there was little other choice and so he reached one shaking hand forward. Raph grasped the wrist and started to pull just as the bridge started to groan in final protest. The boy started to panic even more, pulling on Raph in his attempt to pull himself free as everything started to crumble about them.

"Stop struggling!" But his voice fell on deft ears as Raph's grip began to slip, and then there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of things falling into swirling hungry waters that happily devoured all that fell into its depths. Raph threw himself back hands empty except for a thin strip of black fabric bearing an all too familiar red insignia. Raph's blood chilled in his veins as his eyes looked through the darkness that was surrounding him at the cloth in his hand which burned as brightly as any light in the dark.


End file.
